Half Dead
by Sincostax
Summary: When heroine Venus is changed by the ever dark, ever mysterious Eric we find that Eric may truly have a heart. I tried to write like Charlaine Harris, I didn't put this under Southern Vampire mysteries cause True Blood's known better - Hope you like.MA/M
1. Author Notes

**Author's Notes (Pew Pew): Em... this might be a little bit confusing but I wrote this first bit in Sookie's Opinion and then the rest of it is varying from mainly being Venus (or my) point of view and Eric's. I wrote this cause I wanted Eric to have someone to care about like Bill, seeing as he seems to like Sookie but she doesn't return the feeling and I ADORE ****Alexander Skarsgård (Eric). Anyhow, there are a couple of naughty bits and I am trying to write it like Charlaine Harris but I think I'm failing **

**I Hope You Enjoy This Anyway!! Please Read Mine Other Stories And If I've Left Someone Hanging Off The Edge Of A Cliff, Please Tell Me And I'll Try And Write Some More!!!**

**Happy Fan-Fic-Tioning!!**

**:D **

**From Me to You Sincerely**

_**Victoria**_


	2. Intro

'Who's that?' I asked Bill, as I stared at the curly blonde haired girl fidgeting in the seat near Eric – she kept getting up and trying to do things but Eric flicked his hand and instantly Pam turned to the girl and forced her to sit back down.

'That is a new vampire here at Fangtasia. She very beautiful isn't she Sookie?' Bill smiled at me. He made me angry with him. He always seemed to _try_ and annoy me by saying things like this.

'Do you think I could talk to her? I feel like I recognise her' I said to Bill, still watching the girl with interest. She was beautiful, she gave off more of an inviting aura than the other vampires and her hair was so curly and long I was sure it was natural. Bill became ridged.

'You aren't going to-'

'I don't bend that way Bill!' I snapped quietly 'you know that much'

'Well,' He turned it over and over in his mind for a moment and then 'I suppose you could, if you really think you know her. But she may have been a vampire for some time and may just look like someone you know. On the other hand...' Bill looked her over 'by the way she is acting I would think she probably hasn't been a vampire for very long' He chuckled lightly to himself and relaxed.

I stood up, pushing my chair back. The noise was silent under the music and would have been silent even if there wasn't any music – but even slightly before I got up the girls eyes shifted straight to me. It made me feel a little nervous because she had stopped fidgeting and was now watching me and looking me over. I looked down at Bill and he was ridged again and staring at her. Oh dear. Even though it unsteadied me, I stepped sideways from the table we were at and began walking towards the girl. She quickly turned her head sideways and blushed a bit with her hand on her mouth, even Eric was watching now – he shifted his attention from me to her slowly and looked more and more shocked the closer I got. I nodded my head slightly to Eric, who slowly nodded back and then seemed to gape slightly at the girl.

'Hey there, I-'I was cut off when the girl looked at me with her icy blue eyes. They weren't cold eyes, but they were as beautiful as sparkling ice and it caught me off guard. The girl stared at me silently for a moment and then looked down at her hands which were now twiddling with each other, which gave me a sign she was embarrassed.

'I-I'm sorry' She said 'I'm not..." She looked up at me then as if to _imply_ that she didn't bend that way.

'Oh!' I giggled, and she just looked at me confused 'I'm not either. I just thought I recognised you' I smiled at her and she seemed to relax a whole bunch.

'I'm Sookie Stackhouse. And you are?' I smiled as I held my hand out to her; she looked at my hand anxiously and slowly reached out and shook it.

'I'm Venus' she said 'Pleased to meet you'

'That's a strange name' I giggled 'although it seems to fit you well' I guessed it wasn't her real name and the funniest thing was. There was something strange I felt from her. I could actually get some slight hints of thoughts. _Actual_ thoughts. Not feelings but the thoughts themselves. She was thinking it wasn't her real name and she was kind of laughing about it in her head. She looked up at me and smiled, finally looking totally relaxed and I was happy about that.

'I know what you are' she smiled, and I flinched.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been hard, y'know... since Eric had changed me. At first I was so upset I even tried to get myself killed, like I got out of the special vampire hospital they had put me in and tried to get 'drainers' to drain me. Unluckily Eric found me and ... _got rid_ of the drainers before allowing me to heal and then taking me to his bar. Eric was a nice guy and after _that_ little incident I started to like him. He allowed me to work and live at his bar with him and offered me lots of things. Unfortunately, again, he offered himself to me. He said that he had never met anyone quite as beautiful as me and it made me feel guilty. I didn't know if I'd let him on or not and I was really confused. I had been a virgin before I was changed ya' see, and I didn't want someone who wouldn't go easy on me – I got the feeling, however, that Eric was just dying to do all sorts of things to me, granted not all of them were sex but that was the one that I focused on because he didn't want to be gentle. I could tell he did desperately want to be normal and that in some strange way he did _love_ me... but I was just worried about that tiny 'S' word that I just couldn't handle it. So I told him. He said he would be gentle but the feelings I was getting from him just told me otherwise. So, I asked him to wait... if he really did want to be with me, he would wait. And so up till now he _has _been waiting.

I was sat beside Eric - fidgeting - and wanting to help the other vampires, but every time I did try and help, Pam would have turned to me in a flash and forced me to sit again with Eric just looking at me apologetically. Who knew the life of a vampire would be so... lifeless?

I yawned.

'Vic-Venus' Eric went to say my human name and corrected himself 'It is _nowhere_ near dawn' he said with a shocked look on his face.

'I' I yawned again 'I know that' I said 'I'm a morning person'

Eric just stared at me. Then across the room a chair moved and someone got up so I instantly shifted my gaze to it. A blonde/straight haired woman was getting up and making her way toward Eric and me. I turned with my hand over my mouth to stop from saying anything and to cover my fangs which were slightly popping out. She was probably going to Eric, but what if she came to me instead? I mean, with the amount of people I couldn't even speak to and Eric had to reject for me because they were just too weird, how would I handle _this_?

She stepped in front of me and I watched her sideways as she nodded to Eric.

'Hey there I-'She paused as I turned my head and looked up at her. _She's not normal_ my mind whispered to me, along with the 'feelings' I was getting from her.

'I-I'm sorry' I said 'I'm not..." I tried to imply that I didn't bend that way and I hoped it got through.

'Oh!' She laughed 'I'm not either' She smiled 'I just thought I recognised you' at that moment I knew who she was and what she was. I relaxed and let my 'feeling' reach out to anyone they chose. The first person was Eric. He was wondering why I was yawning _now_ when the night was just beginning and he was getting 'excited' about the usual. Eesh.

I looked over at him and he was staring at me _again _– I expected that seeing as it _was_ me he was fantasising over – then I realised that the woman was talking.

'I'm Sookie Stackhouse. And you are?' She smiled as she held her hand out to me.

'I'm Venus' I said, slowly grasping her hand 'Pleased to meet you'

'That's a strange name' She giggled 'although it seems to fit you well' I was a bit confused about why that would really suit me well – goddess of love and beauty? No way, Eric had picked it for me – and I thought briefly about how funny it was that she did actually know that it wasn't my real name pretty quick. If you hadn't already guessed, I can read minds. It's not an all the time thing, but if I relax fully I can hear the thoughts of other things if I wish to and if I don't, well, I don't hear them. Those are the 'feelings' I get anyway – the thoughts of others. And I _knew _that Sookie could do it too because I could feel her in my mind, just like I could feel the barricades to her mind.

I relaxed fully and decided I might as well come out with my knowledge.

'I know what you are' I beamed and at that point – She flinched.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie came closer to my face then

'Well... what would that be?' She asked

'A telepath. Y'know what? I'm one too' I beamed at her and then I jumped up out of my seat to hug her. Although it kinda is an invasion of personal space, I had the need to.

'Do you think we could be friends, Miss Stackhouse...?' I asked pulling away to look in her eyes 'It really would be the best thing that-' I yawned pretty hard and I had to put a hand over my mouth 'sorry I-' I began but Sookie stopped me.

'You feel tired _now_?' She asked me looking just as shocked, if not more, as Eric.

'Well... yeah. I'm a morning person'

'But vampires sleep during the day. _I'm_ tired now. You shouldn't be' she sounded a little bit scared and she had her hands on my shoulders

'Well... why can't we come out during the day?' I had asked a stupid question to someone who wasn't even one of us

'Haven't you _ever_ seen a vampire film...?' She asked me with a really confused expression

'Nope, my parents liked to keep me sweet. I also never had a rebellious age' I smiled with pride

'Well if you go out into sunlight you'll burn up. Literally. You'll burn to ashes in sunlight' Sookie looked worried for me and then turned her attention to Eric who was staring at me looking mildly surprised and mildly amused.

'Eric! Why didn't you tell her about the whole "sun burns you" thing?!' Sookie asked him angrily

'I... assumed she knew. I suppose you can't help it, when most people have seen these... vampire films' He looked at me and smiled reassuringly as if to tell me it was okay I hadn't seen one. He suddenly changed the subject and I could tell that before he spoke because his facial expression changed from calm friendliness to furrowed worry.

'Have you ever felt tired at this time before?' Eric asked me. I laughed. I had stood in the sun since I'd been turned and I hadn't burnt at all. Eric stared at me.

'I've stood in the sunlight recently' I said 'It didn't hurt me at all, and it especially didn't burn me'

Eric looked at Sookie and vice versa

'Sookie, would you be willing to take Venus home with you and confirm this?' Sookie hesitated and looked at me with an anxious look pasted on her face.

Why did she think I would be dangerous in anyway? I had only recently been made so I would still be able to remember how horrible death was and all the human emotions. How pointless. Maybe she was scared because I was only recently made (this _really_ sounded like I was some kind of toy).

I sighed and turned my head from her, before getting up and walking over to the bar. Chow was serving and seeing as we had talked a little since I was created, we were good buddies.

'Hey, Chow.' I smiled at him. He was cleaning a glass and he looked up at me

'Hey Venus. What's up?' He smiled

'Oh, not much' I looked over my shoulder to Eric and Sookie 'Hey, if Eric asks for me, could you tell him I've gone out-back?' I asked

'Sure. Where are you really headed?' He smiled slyly. I lightly punched his shoulder and he pretended to stagger back slightly.

'I'm really just going out back, if I disappear... it's your fault' I grinned at him mischievously

'I doubt that' He held his head up to look proud and I turned and waved. There really were some weird people in this bar and unfortunately 'out-back' was right on the other side of the room. As I walked passed different humans, I watched as they stared in amazement at me – some of them smelled the air around me as I passed and some went to touch me. When that happened I just used my vamp speed to dart safely by them (unfortunately it happened a lot).

I finally got out back and breathed in some beautiful night air. I went to go down the steps to run into the woods for a little while and maybe go to that nice little bar in the forest – "Merlotte's" I think – when someone put their something over my mouth. It had some kind of alcohol based drug on it and flat out – everything went black.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up I was in a light room, roped to a chair and with a gag wrapped through my mouth and round the back of my head. Jeez, what was this for?

I felt like I had just woken up with a hangover so the screaming of what sounded like pleasure coming from behind the door _really_ didn't help. I tried to shout shut up to the people on the other side but all that came out was 'Shuh uh!' and that wasn't even a good idea to begin with because right after that the noises stopped and a medium height man opened the door and strode in. He was wearing a suit and his hands were in his pockets, but he had a huge grin slapped on his face.

'I see your awake, beauty...' He grinned. I glared at him and he walked toward me and out from the corridor a voice shouted 'I thought I was your beauty!'

He stepped right up to me and bent down so we were on eye level; I really wanted to either pop him in the nose or to spit in his face but how I was now, I couldn't.

'Well, they really brought me a delight this time...' where was Eric? I needed help. _His guy_ needed help, he was seriously pissing me off and if he didn't let me go soon I would break out and kill him. My fangs came out and I literally ripped the gag to pieces.

'You let me out now or you won't be alive to see the light of the moon tonight!' I said with so much anger that if voices could kill, the world would be dead – not just this guy. He jumped back and I was breathing heavily with gritted teeth now.

'But you certainly are feisty' he said with a quick side smile 'So you're a vampire? The burning process could give me some entertainment and it would get rid of that anger of yours' He made a motion over his shoulder for someone to come in and a big muscular man came in with a rifle in one hand and a chair in the other. He placed the chair on the floor and the guy sat on it.

'Anythin' else you need me to do, Mr. Delaune?' The muscular man asked the guy who was now in a chair

'No, Flip. The only thing I want you to do is untie the girl and push her into the light, I'm sure you won't get bitten seeing as how you are...' Delaune smiled at me and I glared at him and the muscular man – who I now knew as Flip. It was then that a stupid though came into my head and I had to stop myself from giggling as it came and went. _I am sooo lucky that my hair doesn't mess up easy_ I smiled to myself which must have looked hella scary since I still had such an angry look on my face and my fangs were still out. Flip came over to me and smiled all high and mightily down at me.

'Don' you try anything stupid now fanged bitch' He smiled down at me

'The name's Venus, asshole' I smiled sweetly up at him, which earned me a slap. It stung like hell and I had to avoid biting him which would earn me probably a little more than a slap. He allowed me to stand up in my blue and black dress and then he kicked the chair back before shouting 'Go to hell fanged devil!' and pushing me back into the light from the window. I hit the wall and rebounded off it to hit the floor, it really hurt but I got up and found I was okay. I felt my back and there were only a few grazes which would probably be gone soon.

I looked up at the two men in the room with me – the ones that had done this – and I scowled at their looks of terror and amazement.

'How...' Delaune asked me

'None of your fucking business!' I said before standing and darting over to Flip and putting him up against the wall 'So what did _you,_' I said, smiling at him sweetly again 'Think you were doing when you did that?'

Delaune appeared behind me, still staring in amazement and he tried his human glamour on me, which really only worked to an extent for human girls – let alone vampire ones. I let go of Flip - who sank to the floor breathing heavily and clutching his throat – and went straight to Delaune. I kneed him in the balls and glared down at him, still bearing my teeth.

'You ever try that again – with _anyone_ – and I will hunt you down and _kill_ you!' I turned and walked out of the room, only to find myself staring down the barrel of a gun right at Flip.

'You turn and get back in there missy. Don't try anything funny again or I may have to shoot your pretty little face so it splatters everywhere...' He chuckled lightly to himself.

Just. Perfect.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maybe Sookie would come to my rescue? I doubted that, she had a vampire on her arm and I guessed that probably meant she slept like the vamps did. It briefly reminded me of a poem I'd heard from one of those story headlines, that really corny one when the vamps had come out

"**All day sleeping, never up. All night dancing, they never stop"**

That one really was bad.

I stared at the guy on the other end of the gun and I didn't understand how I would get out of this. I stared into his eyes long and hard. The gun began to lower slowly until it was at his side. Oh good god, now what? Was he gonna decide "y'know what? I think it'd _be_ fun to _have_ a bit of fun. A ha ha ha"? I sincerely hoped not. He just stared at me.

'Look would you just go away if you aren't gonna do anything?' I said – totally fed up – and he actually moved. He stepped out of my way, which was a big surprise and began doing something else. When you weren't a human and you looked at one, it really did make you think 'what goes on in their empty, empty heads?'

'Thanks' I said as I stepped around his desk and began up the stairs

'No problem- Wait! Wait! Wait!' He said getting out of his seat. He held the gun and pointed it right at me, but I couldn't care less and I darted up the stairs and out into the sunshine.

Where the hell...?

The place they had been holding me at looked like an old broken down apartment building, all gray with wood boarded windows. I turned my head and was about to run into the woods when Flip came up the steps with his rifle and shot my ankle – did he _ever_ stop!?

I went to the ground and grabbed my ankle, it was at that moment – when the movement caused me pain – that I realised the grazes on my back hadn't healed. What the heck? I tried to stand but Flip then caught my wrist, when I looked at the wound I realised he was shooting silver bullets. Normal bullets really wouldn't have hurt me at all. He strode up to me at a slightly elevated pace and grabbed my hair, forcing me to look up and wince in pain.

'So,' He smiled triumphantly 'has the nice little vampire girl decided it wasn't a good idea to run away?'

'If you don't let me go soon I'm either gonna bleed to death or my vampires will come and kill you!' I shouted in a pained voice. He tugged at my hair and I gasped in pain.

'Shut up you vampire whore!' He yelled 'No one can hear you out here and your vamp buddies are too heartless to care about you or anyone else for that matter!'

It was at this moment I decided to take my chances and step into his mind. It was so... weird. His mother had tried a relationship with a vampire when they first came out - although because of the vampire's obvious sensuality the mother had gone for a female. She had been with the vampire for about 4 months when Flip started to protest and she left him alone in her house. The next day she was found dead – No Blood.

Flip threw me to the ground and I landed on my back. Pain was oozing from every part of my body now, not just the damaged parts.

'Flip!' I gasped as he pointed the gun to my head 'Flip! Not all of us are like that!' I winced 'some of us don't even need blood to keep ourselves alive!'

I stared into his eyes long and hard and his arms did what they did before. I watched him go from defensive, angry and dumb to unguarded, relaxed and obedient. I scrambled myself to my feet and began to run in vampire speed. Of course, because of my wounds, I slowed every second or so and then I went vampire speed etc. But I was just trying my hardest to get away from there alive.

I got out onto the road and heard Flip following me a little further behind. I realised that we were outside of town and I tried to decide which way Bon Temps was.

I saw a big car coming and saw my chance.

'Hey!' I shouted 'Hey! Over here!'

The car stopped but I felt light headed. I began to make my way to the car but I fell to the ground. I pulled my wrist up so I could see it and it was pouring blood, I guessed my ankle was the same. I looked up and the last thing I saw was a man getting out of the car and making his way to me.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke to the smell of alcohol and cooking.

'Is she gonna be alright...?' a woman asked as I realised someone was swabbing my wrist with something. I winced and became paranoid that Flip or Delaune had come to get me and I immediately tried to sit up and defend myself.

My vision cleared and I was looking into a man's face.

'Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, you're okay' the man said with a smile on his face, I looked up and realised the woman in the room was Sookie. I looked between both of them and began to feel light-headed again – if the man hadn't of stopped me I would've fallen right off his desk and onto the floor.

He sat me down in his desk chair and he sat on the edge of his desk – staring at the wall.

'Sam, are you sure she'll be alright? Her wounds aren't healing like normal vampire's do and she looks real ill' Sookie said, worriedly, and she didn't more her gaze from my eyes.

'I'll...' I breathed and raised my weak hands to my head 'I'll be fine' I smiled weakly. Sookie didn't believe me one little bit.

'Maybe we should call Eric-'

'No!' I suddenly sat right forward in the chair

'Why not?' the guy who I now knew was Sam kneeled by the chair and he held onto the desk and chair.

'He gets a little agitated when I get hurt' I said anxiously, leaning back in the chair

'What d'you mean by that?' Sam asked sounding interested, although Sookie had the really worried look on her face – I was sure she knew what I was going to say.

'He kills... He kills the people who hurt me. Even if it wasn't their fault' Sookie stared at me in total understanding

'Your vampire...' I stared back at her 'Does he...?' I didn't end the question in fear of Sam understanding exactly what I meant. Sookie nodded tightly.

'He does' She said with a swallow 'A lot unless I stop him' She finished. I stared in complete awe at her and she looked like my reflection.

'We have so much in common' we said at the same time. Sam just looked from Sookie to me and back again with a confused puppy look on his face. I looked around the room and noticed the one window in the little room had its curtain drawn.

'Hey,' I smiled 'how come the window is covered?' I got up and walked over to the window and pulled its curtain wide open before you could say 'Don't!' (Which both Sookie and Sam tried to do). So here I was, standing in front of an open window – a vampire in front of a window. Well I'll be! I turned to Sookie and smiled a bright smile of victory.

'I told ya' so' I said; I then turned to Sam who looked like he had not only been slapped – but punched too.

'I'm _totally _different' I giggled to him.

After that I was forced to sit down on the chair again by my aching body – mainly my ankle – and I talked to the two humans about what had happened and how I'd become vampire. By the time we had a pause it was dark, although to be fair to us it was late afternoon when I had began talking.

'I really wanna go out there!' I smiled to Sookie. She just gave me a total look of confusion

'Now why would you wanna do that?' She asked and then looked to the bandages they had put on my wounds.

'I really want a drink and this room is starting to feel awful stuffy' I said. I got up and turned to walk out into the bar – Sookie close on tail. She stepped in front of me and stood before the door.

'I can hear a _lot_ of thoughts – but there are two people I can't read. At least let me look for you' She smiled at me and then creaked the door open slightly. I began trying to listen too and I didn't understand what she meant – I could hear _everyone _in the bar.

'Hey, Sookie' I whispered in her ear 'can you hear a vampire's thoughts?'

'Well,' she whispered back, still looking around 'I can't hear most of them, but you're a different case' she turned her head to me 'I can hear most of your thoughts easily – apart from one or two personal things – but no apart from you I can't hear vampires.'

It was then that I realised who – of course – it had to be, although it was plainly obvious, just as the door was kicked open and the exact people I thought it would be stepped in.

Sookie and I looked up to the door where a mildly dressed Eric and a hoody dressed Chow entered the bar. Sookie had quick thinking, unlike me, and turned and shoved me into the girl's bathroom.

'I'm sure after all these years that Eric has enough courtesy not to go into the girl's bathroom... on the other hand... never mind – but I'm sure he won't come in here. It's not like he can smell you or something!' She had smiled as she pushed me in. And then I was alone – in the girl's bathroom.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walked over to the wall carefully, so as not to pain my ankle. I put my ear against the wall and tried my hardest to listen to what was going on:

'Sookie – beautiful as ever' Eric said and then I heard what sounded like a kiss. My heart sank and I really hoped it was a kiss on the hand. I took a step over to the door and creaked it open slightly. Eric was just pulling his head away from Sookie's hand – thank god.

'Maybe we should speak... _privately_' Eric glanced in my direction and I was scared he might realise it was me, but he didn't. Eric and Sookie stepped into Sam's office but Chow remained behind. Eric closed the door behind him and almost straight away Chow was right in front of the crack in the door.

'Victoria?' Chow smiled as he looked down at me through the crack, he knew me by my human name seeing as he was one of my good friends.

'Chow' I smiled up at him 'Sorry about going missing last night. You didn't get in trouble did you?'

Chow looked gob smacked.

'Last night?' He asked 'Victoria, you went missing a couple days ago. Me, Eric and Pam have all been looking for you – Eric wanted to find you on his own and stop bothering Sookie but she was a last resort. But of course, he would've taken longer to turn to a last resort if it hadn't of been you who went missing' He smiled at me and I gave him a little hug (by this point I had opened the door more so that was possible). Chow turned to go and inform Eric I was here and safe but I grabbed him and stopped him. He turned to protest but he noticed my wrist and turned quickly, grabbing my wrist.

'Who did this to you?' He asked in an unreadable tone

'I don't know' I said to him 'some guy called Newman and his server guy Flip. Ring any bells?'

'No, not really' Chow said looking over my wrist 'at least he didn't get you anywhere else...'

I grimaced at him and his face went stiff.

'Where else, then?' He asked, and I delivered. I bent over and pulled off the shoe and sock on my right foot and Chow stared in amazement.

'You _must_ tell Eric' he said, worry deep in his voice 'He will kill the bastard who did this to you'

'That's the exact reason I'm _not_ telling him!' I exclaimed as quietly as I could 'I don't want him to kill _anybody_! No matter how much they piss either me or him off!'

Chow smiled at me softly 'When all others of us have no soul, you have a whole one' he smiled. I blushed at his compliment and then I heard the door to Sam's office open again. I quickly shut the door to the toilets and from the sound I heard behind me as I closed it – Chow rushed back to his post by the door. Unfortunately I knew that I had been too slow and so had Chow, but I still put my ear to the wall:

'Chow? Why have you left your post?' Eric said, suspecting something.

'I was merely pacing, Eric' Chow answered

'What is that I smell on you Chow...? It smells distinctly like something I know of...' Eric said, I could hear his voice getting louder ad knew he was coming closer. I quickly dashed into one of the cubicles although I knew that there was no use. In the short amount of time it took me to get into the cubicle I had the time to ask myself – why am I really hiding from Eric? I didn't want him to kill anyone, of course, but I suppose I just hated making him worry about me (although of course the whole me hiding probably made him worry more, so the answer to my inner question really was an 'I certainly don't know'). Eric pushed the door open quickly and almost as if he had kicked it open as he had the front door.

'Eric!' Sookie said angrily

'Chow, keep the door open' He told Chow and I heard Chow make a slight grunt as he nodded– or at least I suspected he did. Eric strode into the girl's bathroom as he did every other room anywhere – casually and without a care in the world.

'Now, you see, I can smell that distinct smell much stronger in here...' Eric said as he strode along the cubicles, past mine and back again. He then stopped in front of my cubicle and stood for a while.

'Eric,' Sookie said warningly 'There is someone in there and I am sure-'

'I know there is someone in there. I also know that she is not doing anything apart from hiding, and so I can do this'

As quick as we vampires could run Eric had pulled the cubicle door off its hinges and he was leaning on it.

'I have identified the scent' Eric smiled 'where've you been?'

I looked up at him and attempted to hide my wounds although I had forgotten to put my shoe and sock back on and so I couldn't conceal my ankle. Eric looked me up and down and then noticed my ankle – rage crossed his face but he hid this and smiled back at the rest of the group.

'I think' He began and organised himself 'I think I will take her back to Fangtasia now, I must make sure I can be at rest before dawn and that she won't be stolen again.' He smiled to Sookie, Sam and Chow and Chow nodded before turning to probably go and get the car round to the back. Before I could notice to protest, Eric had his arms cradling me and was lifting me off the toilet (which of course I wasn't using). He used vampire speed to be down the hall and nearly out the back door and then he stopped and turned to Sookie and Sam.

'Goodnight. And thank you for your help. It is greatly appreciated' He said before stepping out of the door, down the steps and putting me in his car.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The drive back to Eric's bar, Fangtasia, was a really silent one. Chow had been told to run back to the bar instead of ride with me and Eric and, of course - he had agreed. So now here was me and Eric, in a car, on our way home – silently - with his anger and my wounds. How fun! Eric drove up the drive and pulled over. We sat in more silence for a moment before I tried to get out of the car.

'What were you thinking?' Eric asked in quiet anger, he wasn't looking at me but he still reached over and stopped me from opening the door

'Eric, I-'

'Why...?' Eric asked sincerely, but his fangs still popped out and he still looked angry.

'I don't really...' I said nervously 'Eric, I'm sorry.'

Eric turned to me now and grabbed my wrists.

'Do you know how worried I was about you?' He asked me, he really made me feel so guilty I could cry 'How many people I really thought I could kill just because I believed they were lying about where you were?'

This kinda got to me and I looked up at him then.

'Eric...' I said 'I-I'm really-'

He looked at me for a moment and then kissed me before I could think – it was hard and passionate.

My face burned as I realised what he was doing and I just stared in amazement at how much he seemed to be enjoying every moment. I tried to sink into it too – which wasn't hard to do as he had had years of practice – and I seemed to enjoy it too much, as if the feelings he had for me... I felt for him too. We pulled away and leaned on each other for a moment – Eric caressing my hair and me just trying to look down and away and think of something else, which _was_ hard to do.

'I was _really_ very worried about you...' Eric breathed after a moment, but he still sounded breathless from the kiss.

'You're... You're really very bold about you're worries' I smiled, still looking down and away _and_ blushing. Eric sat back how he had been a minute ago and then he got out of his car; I tried to do the same but within a split second Eric was round my side of the car opening the door, and I was falling out.

When we had gotten inside, I saw Chow and hobbled over to him as fast as I could. We smiled at each other and I gave him a quick hug before Eric kindly offered to carry me downstairs to my coffin. How funny does that sound? It sounds like some silly story about someone knowing exactly when they would die and trying to make sure to say goodbye to everyone before they go... I wonder if a story like that has already been written...

Eric popped me down into his coffin, and for the first time since we had kissed I noticed his fangs were still out – of course I'm not stupid – and I knew that vampires' fangs only come out if they are tempted to drink or if they get turned on.

Well, hey! Now I felt uncomfortable!

'You may sleep in my coffin today...' Eric smiled as he leant on the coffin's edge.

'And you'll sleep in mine?' I asked reluctantly, blushing with my newly noticed information.

Eric just looked over the coffin's open door to where my coffin was sat.

'Can you...' I said before I could stop myself 'never mind, never mind-'

'What?' Eric asked interestedly

'Well,' I said shyly 'I was going to ask if you could move my coffin round and sleep closer. I don't want to risk getting kidnapped again...' I smiled up at him. Eric gave me an odd sort of look, one that didn't look right on his face if you _really_ knew him.

'But we have the part specially locked from the inside so you can only lock it from the outside if we tell you how' He beamed

'Well... still...' I said 'Never mind I-'

'No, I'll do it' he grinned 'but this does mean that you owe me, at least a little bit.'

Eric walked around the back of _his _coffin to move _mine_. I watched as he put his hands on my coffin and - as simply as moving a cardboard box – push it round by his coffin which I was sat in looking gobsmacked. I knew that vampires were strong but _come on_! He looked up at me and smiled.

'You know' He said as he stepped over to lean on my coffin 'You seem a little immature in asking me to do this, an adult – especially a vampire – shouldn't be afraid of things such as being kidnapped in their own _heavily guarded _ house'

'Well I know that, but it happened before didn't it? Although, granted, I wasn't actually in the 'house' or even the bar, but still...'

Eric sat for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face and his mind totally closed off from anyone. Then his face softened and he smiled at me.

'Dawn is soon, I had best sleep. Although you do not seem to have the need to – you may want to join me' He said before stepping off into a different room to get changed.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At what felt about 7 o'clock in the morning, I got up out of my coffin. Its strange how different Eric's coffin was to mine, it was more padded and soft. It was also strange how uninhabited Fangtasia is in the day – it's like a broken down bar. It's light high windows but apart from that the entire place is dark and silent. Or at least I thought it probably was most days, because today, there were noises coming from somewhere. I stepped slowly and carefully, the sounds were distorted – quiet – and I couldn't risk being heard if it was someone who wasn't meant to be there. I stopped just short of the bathrooms because that's where I heard the noise best – just then one of the human workers came in.

I dashed over to her and put my hand over her mouth.

'Please,' I smiled as reassuringly as possible 'don't make a sound...'

She looked up at me and relaxed, then she took my hand off her mouth and smiled slyly at me.

'You know,' she whispered 'If you wanted that all you have to do is ask' she tilted her head and went to unbutton her shirt but I gave her an offended look.

'Just 'cause I'm a vamp, doesn't mean I'm a slut!' I whispered as angrily as I could 'in fact I'm the opposite!' I quickly covered my mouth because as usual I had said too much. The woman gaped at me and it really didn't suit her, her jaw literally dropped down and I seriously contemplated stepping forward and grabbing it to make sure it didn't _drop off_.

'You're... a virgin?' She whispered, I nodded in response and I could feel my cheeks burning.

'Ya do know Eric literally falls after you, right?' She smiled slyly again. I was appalled. Could she not hear the havoc or whatever it was going on somewhere in the bar? What a stupid woman. I began ignoring her and I stepped closer to the bathrooms.

I first opened the female bathroom door and poked my head inside. The noise certainly wasn't coming from in here, and all the cubicles were open from the cleaners coming in. No one was in here. I then turned to the male toilets.

'What is going _on_ here...?' The woman asked and I instantly turned to her and glared which totally shut her up.

I slowly opened the male toilets door and sure enough I could hear the noises better now. Ugh, not the noises anyone would want to hear (unless they were a pervert) and certainly not the best view either (... unless you were a pervert). There was a man and woman, in one of the cubicles 'having it on' and then hadn't noticed me yet so it only got more and more intense. I slowly shut the door again and stood leaning against the wall near the bathroom door – I then made my decision. I took a deep breath and opened the door fully. I zoomed in and got near to their cubicle before saying 'You should _not_ be in here' in my best angry sounding vamp voice, while my fangs streamed out.

As the two turned to me I decided that I wasn't the best decision maker as this strange pair making love in Fangtasia's bathroom had fully black eyes and they were smiling as if they were crazy.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As I stared in awe at the couple they started to look almost as gobsmacked as I.

'Hey... we found her!' The woman giggled as she stared at me 'Everyone else was lookin' all over town and changing everyone just to find her and we found her while we were fuckin'! '

Well that was lovely.

I tried to turn and run out again so I could alert the human workers and see if I could alert Eric (although not the best idea in daylight) but the male stabbed a stake right into my foot. He then stood – tackle out, of course after what he'd been doing - and zipped up his trousers.

'Yur' comin' with us' He smiled as if talking about a new born baby and then laughed like we were friends – though why I'd be friends with a bug eyes creep who just staked my foot I don't know. By this point I was down pulling the stake from my foot and screaming in pain – by now I would have expected the woman to have come in and called the police or something. But what I hadn't realised was that just about everyone in town was now waiting outside of the male bathrooms for us to come out and they were _all _bug eyed creeps like these.

The man grabbed my wrist and pulled me up while his little fuck buddy pulled her mini skirt up, smiling - as before – like she was crazy.

As we stepped out and I still screamed in pain everyone cheered and I noticed the person right at the front was the woman I had spoken to before. Well, at least I had taken a tiny step forward 'cause she was shut up now (although I did take about a zillion steps back).

'Now team!' he man said 'Where shall we take her till we can get Julissa?'

Who in heck was Julissa? Why in hells bells did she want me?

'How about we take the vampire _to_ Julissa!' someone in the crowd suggested, putting her hand in the air like she was in kindergarten.

'No! We want to surprise 'er, right? So where can we take this little girl?' The guy shook me by the arm now instead of the wrist and held me up slightly – unfortunately he was quite tall and I had to go on tippy toes so he didn't hurt my arm or drop me.

'How's about we take her to my house?' A rather tall man with blonde hair said, pointing a finger as if placing what he was saying. Oddly enough he resembled Sookie...

'Who is Julissa!' I shouted boldly, silencing _everyone_.

'Well,' said who I knew as the police officer Bud Dearborne 'she's gonna be the one you meet your fate at.'

And that was all I needed. You know those times in life when you seem so shocked – scared – by something that everything around you, no matter how loud it is, goes silent. That is _exactly_ what happened to me at that moment.

The bug-eyed masses cheered and raised their arms, screamed and howled with laughter, and I couldn't hear them – all that went through my head was _I'm gonna die_. _Oh god_, I thought, _I didn't even get to tell Eric that maybe I do love him_...

Maybe I would get to. You never know what Eric might do and seeing as it was getting dark now, he might save me and I wouldn't even have to worry about telling him or not. But... didn't I owe him as much?

'Hey! The vampurs'll be up soon!' shouted Mrs Fortenberry, everyone knew who she was – including me seeing as she knew my parents and she hated vam_pires._

'We better get a moving'!'

'To Jason's house!' shouted the guy holding my arm

'To Jason's house!' Shouted the crowds

'Now, now. Where might you be trying to take my future wife?' Eric said in his calm cool voice. I looked up at him and our eyes locked, well, all until his eyes glanced down at my foot and his eyes locked that. His fangs came out, his relaxed body language tensed and I saw hunger pass his eyes.

If I hadn't have been a vampire I wouldn't of heard his next words as they were almost silent but he whispered quietly – breathlessly – 'Human blood...' and his eyes wavered.

Now I was in a room of bug eyed crazies, ready to _take_ me to my death – and a hungry vampire whom just found out that I had human blood in my body, not vampire blood.

I would be surprised if I survived this.

I began trying to shake off the guys hand and it was pretty easy but then I got grabbed by two guys who would _definitely _not be so easy_._

'I'll make a deal with you... partner' the guy I'd just escaped from said. Eric teared his eyes from my foot and looked at the guy.

'Your name is Phil, correct?' Eric smiled coldly, stopping the man from actually propositioning a deal.

'Sure is' Phil smiled

'And you love... this woman?' Eric pulled a random woman closer to him

'Nah, I love her!' Phil pointed towards the woman he had been in the bathroom with a moment ago. What a total and utter _idiot_.

'Ah... good choice' Eric said and suddenly Pam, Chow and another vampire I didn't recognise were around her - Pam holding her neck tilted but also in a way that she could snap it easily, Chow over her neck as if going to bite it and the unfamiliar vampire down by her legs ready to snap them like twigs. Phil flinched and then laughed toward Eric humourlessly, which Eric returned exactly.

'You think she can get to me?' Phil asked and Eric stopped laughing and looked amused

'Well you don't know _bullshit_.' Phil spat.

'Oh I know bullshit. This façade you're doing right now is bullshit' Eric smiled 'I'll make a deal with _you_, 'bud' '

'Oh yeah?'

'You let my girl go, and I'll do the same for you' Eric said looking very, _very_ serious.

Phil stood for a moment, looking annoyed and not in the least bit happy with the deal; he then sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Let her go' Phil said looking at the burlier man holding me, the man hesitated for a moment and went to say something but Phil just stared seriously at him. The two men dropped me and I went to the ground, instantly surrounded by Eric and Chow who helped me to my feet. Eric nodded toward Pam – then she and the unfamiliar vampire let go of the woman they were holding.

'Pleasure doing business with you' Eric smiled to Phil.

'This – ain't – over' Phil said before he – and his cult – left Fangtasia.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'What were they...?' I asked Eric when we had gotten into his office. We of course were alone now: he had said something about it being his job as my maker to 'fix' me.

'We have dealt with their kind before in this town. Maenad followers. This really won't do, you know – I think you should have some of my blood, seeing as you don't seem to heal like the rest of us.' Eric smiled at me before biting a chunk from his wrist. This kind of thing really did freak me out but I really did need to heal – stakes were kinda difficult for us vampires to deal with. I winced at the blood coming from Eric's wound and went in to drink from it.

Eric groaned deeply but still quietly – he was obviously trying to conceal his pleasure, because he went to pull me into him but stopped. I really did kinda feel guilty: I was just starting to recognise feelings for him and he still had to suffer trying to resist the urges he got. I pulled away from his wrist slightly and looked up at him.

'How about I sit on your lap – it may make you more comfortable.' Eric stared at me in complete shock for a moment as if I had just told him I was pregnant (which unfortunately could never happen – hey, I may be afraid of what comes before but children would be nice) but then his face relaxed into a happy kind of look.

'If you would be more comfortable like that then so would I' He smiled. I quickly moved to his lap and he put one arm down on his leg, clutching it hard to stop himself from doing anything.

'You know, I don't mind if you put that arm around me...' I blushed and there was another moment of shock, but then another look of happiness only this time it was happ_ier_.

'Of course' He smiled matter-of-factly and put his arm around my stomach. By this time his wrist had closed up again because – of course – vampires heal _very_ quickly, and so Eric had to bite a chunk out again. He moaned in pleasure as I began to drink from him and slowly he began a rhythm with his body against mine. It wasn't really that enjoyable – me being as I am – but from the things I had put him through... this long wait... I felt very guilty and thought that he deserved something in return for my selfishness.

'Perhaps' Eric smiled breathlessly 'I should try your blood and see if it has a... different taste...'

I pulled my head from his wound and covered my mouth, Eric then handed me a handkerchief from his jeans pocket.

'What do you think we should do about the maenad?' I asked while wiping my mouth and getting up. Eric stopped me and made me stay exactly where I was. He put both arms around me (lucky that vampires do heal quickly) and put his head on my shoulder. The loving moments like these I would love to enjoy with him and so I leaned back on him.

'We either pay the maenad – an offering of sorts – or we kill her' Eric said, very seriously and yet cool and calmly.

'And how would we kill her...?' I asked a little shakily

'We would have to get her at her weakest point and pull out her heart. We cannot drink from her and so therefore we cannot drain her. A better option would be to pay her tribute because we may not be able to get her weak unless we risk... someone... as bait but paying tribute to her may cost _a lot_.' Eric hesitated when he spoke about the 'someone' but I was sure I knew who he spoke about and that was inevitably me.

'Well, how much was it last time...?' I asked

'We didn't pay tribute last time. We simply ripped out her heart, but that was only possible because she believed that a shifter was her God and so she allowed him in a bull form to stab her.'

What a scary life I would have now, after becoming a vampire I wasn't sure just how bumpy the road could actually get.

'How much could the tribute go up to?' I asked tactfully.

'We don't really know. Maenads don't really take much pleasure in money exactly, they more ask for the impossible. A lion being brought to her as tribute, perhaps a lion and an innocent human for it to prey upon and for her to watch – but the lion may get free and kill a lot of people.' Eric looked like he was trying at something, perhaps these thousands of years had broken down the human part of him and he really didn't care anymore.

'Eric' I said, carefully not meeting his eyes 'I understand that you... you don't feel the same way about human life anymore, so you don't have to try and make me believe something that we both know is complete and utter – well – crap.'

I could feel Eric's eyes on me and I continued to look down and not turn my head to him. I really was under a huge wave of confusion right now:

Why would the bait be me if a maenad attacked?

Maybe – just maybe – there really _was_ a part of Eric that was still human, but of course the risk was low... How much of Eric _could_ be human?

And finally, did I really love this man I was sat on – _hugging _– or was this merely one of those many times that I misconceived my feelings?

Well how much fun was that?

When my mind stopped its stupid babbling, I realised Eric had pulled me tighter and was speaking directly into my ear. I shivered at the slight tingle.

'Victoria' He whispered 'Of course I still care about the human race... in some way. I'm just...' he began to caress my hair and face 'I'm just not that good at showing it...' He smiled as I turned my head to him.

'Eric?' I asked 'Can I take the initiative this time...?'

Eric looked at me - for the split second I gave him - with confusion, I then pressed my lips onto his once more and felt my heart beat faster and faster like a drum against my chest.

_So this is how it feels to love someone...?_ My mind said and I began to pull away, blushing, but Eric pulled me back in. The kiss just got deeper and deeper and I could feel something welling up inside me – something strange... some kind of passion. I became intoxicated in the feeling of his hair beneath my hand, his scent, how comfortable I felt like this. Then it happened.

In an instant we had pulled away from each other and we weren't the only people in the room.

The door had swung open and there in the doorway was Phil – baseball bat to hand – and his crazy bug eyes.

'Feels like a long time, don't it?' He smiled 'Told you it wasn't over'

Phil tried to come over and grab me but Eric got there quicker and put me on his back, speeding out the door. It wasn't hard to find Chow and Pam and with a quick signal they were off to tell the others in the bar to get going or something along those lines.

'We're going away' Eric said as he put me in his car – with bug-eyes surrounding us slowly.

'Where...?'

'I'll tell you closer the time, we aren't quite sure where yet but keeping you here is _not_ an option' Eric said. Ever since I had become a vampire, my life had just become more and more dangerous.

Eric quickly got in the car's driver seat beside me and turned the engine on. He didn't even bother with a seat belt and he turned the car round and began driving. Luckily the bug-eyes were too stupid to cover the back exit and so we were able to get out without hurting anyone.

Last thing I remember is seeing another car beside us – Pam, Chow and someone else – and knowing there were more cars behind us. Then everything everywhere went silent and I blanked out.

Next thing I know I'm on a seat beside Eric, waiting for our flight. Well, that's what I thought we were doing but in fact, Eric had a private jet and he was waiting for me to wake up.

'I fall asleep a lot, huh?' I smiled up at him

'You sure do' He smiled back. Unfortunately by this time I realised that just about everyone there was vampire and they were all watching us. Perfect.

Me and Eric got up simultaneously and began walking down the hall to our flight.

'So, do you know where we're going yet?' I whispered.

'Venice' Eric smiled 'Good choice?'

'Certainly'


	13. Chapter 11

**I would merely like to say before you read this chapter, that yes – I **_**did**_** find myself jumping from each scene as if it was a totally different bit when it in fact **_**wasn't **_**and it sounds a little stupid and I apologize. I haven't written this in a little while and it always take me **_**another**_** little while to get back into the general flow of a story – Please enjoy ^^**

Chapter 11

The plane was pretty roomy (of course seeing as it probably _usually_ carried a fair few vamps) and quiet cozy. It seemed kinda like a hotel room/rooms in the air. There were a couple little tables coming out of the walls with two chairs on either side, all of them were by windows. I saw a door which I assumed went to a toilet and of course on one side were a few chairs that went into beds. The plane didn't need coffins because the windows had firm cover systems which would _not_ break or allow light into the inside.

I wondered for an instant exactly how rich Eric was, but I quickly shoved the thought away and chose to simply sit in a seat by a window and watch the flight progress. A little while into the flight as everyone got comfortable in doing _something_, Eric came and sat across from me – I spared him a sideways glance and smile.

'Enjoying the view?' He smiled

'Yes, it's very... beautiful...' I answered

'Why, thank you' Eric said as he dusted over his clothes with his hands in a humble sort of way. I chuckled weakly to myself – I guessed that apart from his looks, Eric could use his charm and humour to seduce women. _Seduce?_ Hehe, it sounded funny coming from my mouth... mind... mind-mouth.

'Eric,' I said as I turned my attention back to the stars just behind the plane window. 'What really interests you...?' I asked. This was really something I wanted to know because... I was - and probably always would be - very confused about _why_ he liked _me_. Sure my boss seemed to 'pat my butt' a lot, so to speak, but that was just 'cause he was pervert. I didn't have a big chest, I wasn't 'dirty', and I wasn't cute – what did I possibly have to offer?

'I'm not too sure...' Eric sounded lost as he, too, stared out the window. I shot a concealed glance at him and instantly blushed as I looked at his olden beauty. Eric was a Viking man, a warrior, it seemed kinda funny to think he came from such a time... but I honestly-

'It pleases me to know that you look at me that way' Eric smiled, still not looking my way. I quickly turned my gaze back to the window.

'I suppose...' Eric smiled after a while, looking down at the table '_you_ interest me'

'_I_ interest you... why? I don't really have anything particular to offer, nothing a different average girl doesn't have' I smiled weakly back at him. I put my head down on the table on my arms as I still tried not to meet his glance by staring out the window. Eric put a hand on my head and gently caressed my hair.

'You have _everything_ to offer' Eric smiled 'And have you not looked in the mirror since you were changed?'

'Of course I have' I said, trying to conceal my shock 'I didn't see any difference...'

'Well, others have.' Eric seemed to understand me. He was generally sweet – although I still wasn't sure if that was his real character.

When we landed I was instantly in love with Venice. I swear, if Paris is the city of love then this was the city of total and full on passion.

The city looked beautiful - although it was practically night time the sun was just slightly visible over the horizon, clouds were in the purple sky and lights were on everywhere. There must have been a celebration about something because brightly lit boats were going through the harbours and there were different coloured fireworks. Eric and me were the last two to get off the plane.

'Eric, what is this?' I asked as he came out behind me. He bent over slightly to whisper in my ear 'It's Redentore – it's beautiful, isn't it?'

'Of course...' I smiled over my shoulder to him.

As we jumped off the plane I realised we hadn't actually brought any luggage, Eric must have known I noticed because before I could ask he said 'did we really have _time_ to get luggage?'

I supposed not but it was still kinda strange, getting off a plane with absolutely no luggage.

'Do we have clothes wherever we're staying...?' I asked, still very smiley and still staring at the festivities.

'No, but we will go shopping later. All countries seem to have shops for vampires now - ones that stay open at night time – so it shouldn't be too difficult for us to find some clothes...' Pam smiled at me. We hadn't really talked much but we still had some kind of slight relationship, I could tell Pam was a lot more like a human woman than the others – she seemed very interested in the city and even more interested in the shopping aspect.

Outside the airport a couple of cars pulled up. At first I was a little apprehensive about getting into any one of them – with their darkened windows and sleek shiny blackness – but then out popped a vampire driver who smiled at us.

'Coming?' He smiled and then got back into his driver seat. Eric, Pam, Chow and me all got into that car and sat in silence for a little while. I got a seat by the car window and I just watched out as we drove along. Venice really was beautiful. All the little boats going up and down the canals were being pushed by someone who stood and looked like they knew exactly where they were, where they were going and they looked pretty... blissful.

When we got to the hotel, I was even more amazed. The vampire stuff that normal humans made for our comfort was cool – they made it all... elegant and extravagant, because they knew us as being 'old fashioned'. This place was the tip of the cake.

It was modern _and_ elegant _and_ extravagant. It was amazingly beautiful and I fell in love with it the moment I stepped inside.

The colours were all beautifully layered onto each other, creating intricate patterns of reds and blues – swirls and curls. There was a substantial amount of lighting – perhaps to make it seem more like daytime – but enough to make it seem cozier, rather than feeling like a spotlight. Not many people were walking around and about, perhaps a fair 3 or 4 in each small group? But there was a large amount of vampires walking around too.

Once we had all settled into our rooms, Eric and I sat down to speak to one another more – although the conversation was a little... odd.

'May I ask you something...?' Eric smiled, looking to a window instead of at me.

'Ask away' I smiled.

'Earlier... when we were exchanging blood... were you... enjoying it? You seemed to like telling me to... put my arm around you and such...' Eric said, looking as straight faced as if he were talking strictly business – he raised a hand a stroked his chin interestedly. My mind panicked a little there – what would I tell him? I was afraid of telling him I loved him because, well, it was difficult.

'Do I have to answer this question...?' I blushed and stared down at the table

'Yes... you do.' Eric smiled down at me

'I suppose I enjoyed it a little - but o-only because I've never really had that experience before...' I added quickly, panicking more and more as I said it.

Eric's gaze held on my face, taking in every detail of my emotion and then – slowly – he lowered his hand and placed it upon my face. Well, _that_ only made me blush more.

'If... you do not _want_ to tell me these things, then I accept that' Eric smiled 'I understand that was an embarrassing question for you'

I smiled up at him and my blushing cooled a little 'Thank you...'

**.com/apps/getmepage/_repository/gmp_repository_1/florence%**

**That's a picture I based what she was seeing on, and I just used a website to find a good festival – sorry if it's wrong! I've never been to Venice : !**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, I woke up to find my head a blur.

I remembered me and Eric talking – how could I forget? – And then I had gone to bed... and then...

I remembered feeling someone get in behind me... and a faint voice had said 'You don't mind...?'

My face lit up like a Christmas tree and my hand smacked up – almost slapping me – to cover my face. I was _in bed_ with Eric Northman – the man who I was confusing my feelings for and who I was already uneasy about. I turned my head to look at him, and slowly came to realise he was draped over me. His arms were bound around my stomach; his leg bent over mine, holding my legs down and his head was so near to my neck it was like he had fallen asleep kissing me.

Had we done something that I was un-aware of? Oh god, that would be awful 'Hey Eric, sorry to ask you this, but, did we have a moment last night? I can't quite remember – oh and by the way – it meant nothing' I would so _never_ say that to him!

I slowly moved my hands down to remove him from me, seeing as it was still day time therefore he was in a kind of... dead state. I sighed heavily as I dragged myself over to the kitchen desktop and help myself up on it.

'I...' I whispered 'I... love... you'

I stiffened myself and pulled my gaze from the desktop to my reflection on the sleek black metal of a cupboard.

'I love you' I said a little louder as I looked at myself, then, I slowly raised a hand to my face and stroked my lips. I held them there, just looking at myself and wondering how I seemed so desirable – needed – by everyone around me. I slightly turned my head to Eric in bed, so that I wasn't quite looking at him but I wasn't facing myself either and my cheeks began to burn like a supernova.

My eyes turned to a more dreamy state and, whilst smiling, I slowly whispered

'I love you Eric Northman'.

To my horror and surprise, just as I said it – his eyes shot open and he sat up. He peered over at me with a confused look pasted on his face.

'Why are you just sitting there...?' He asked, and then looked down at himself 'Is there something wrong?'

I quickly pulled myself together

'Um n-no. You're fine, I'm fine – all together fine' I smiled – what an idiot.

'Okay...' He said slowly. He then began to get up and it was then that I noticed he was _only_ wearing trousers. _Only_.

His chest was bare and obvious in the dark room, and it glistened as if he was wet on a sunny beach. My heart melted, I melted and my face blazed with heat.

Eric leant over and turned on a lamp, which practically lit the whole room, and I could see the full extent of his... beauty.

Eric began to walk toward me and it was almost as if I had put slow motion on a DVD. He strode with a certain pride and flawlessness that nearly made him irresistible – _nearly_.

I knew, of course, that that was the more human side of me talking – because we all knew how irresistible Vamps were to Humans, didn't we – but the vampire side of me had a little more self control over that.

'So...' I asked a little shakily when he stopped in front of me 'W-Why are you up at this time in the day?'

Eric leant forward on the kitchen top and put his hands either side of me, which made it so incredibly difficult not to look at him. I blushed even harder than I already had and looked sharply to my left – the only way that wasn't as much at Eric as the rest.

'Well, it could be because I wanted to look at you...' He grinned and then pushed off the kitchen top and stepped over to the fridge – which was stocked with True Blood – and then continued 'Or it could be because I haven't fed since yesterday Afternoon'

I cooled off a little bit and smiled up at him; happy that there was some conversation and that there seemed to be no hint of anything the night before.

Eric pulled out a bottle and opened it up, taking a sip from it.

'Would you like a bottle?' He asked, keeping the fridge open slightly in case I said yes

'No, I'm not hungry' I smiled. Eric shrugged at me, and tried to drink his blood slowly.

'Although I know it's a bad idea, I want to try and keep talking to you like this during the day' Eric smiled

'Ah, no, Eric you can't do that!' I said, blushing at the thought I was really worried (even though I had no idea what would happen if he was up during the day).

'Do you actually know _why_ I shouldn't do that?' Eric smiled, and then swigged the last of his True Blood.

I looked down and blushed a little, embarrassed that I had just basically made a fool of myself - telling him not to do something although I didn't know what would happen if he did – before I shook my head.

Eric _very_ slowly placed his bottle on the side and then, completely taking me by surprise, darted over to me and grabbed me by the waist – forcing me to wrap my legs around him and put my hands on his shoulders.

I stared, speechless, at Eric as he took in every detail of my face.

'Eric...?' I whispered slowly, my cheeks returning to supernova. After that, I quickly found myself being kissed by Eric.

It was deep and bold and so... so... I can't even explain it.

He put me up on the kitchen top, his kisses getting deeper and deeper, harder and harder.

I could feel Eric's hands on my back, touching me gently and yet pulling me into him and holding me there. Then suddenly, we had darted over to the bed and Eric was over me trying desperately to pull off my dressing gown and get to my bare skin – but I wasn't ready.

'Wait... wait... Eric, stop!' I slowly got louder and louder and my shout made Eric stop quickly. I felt as though I was betraying him somehow, but I turned away and then finalised it with 'I'm just... not ready'

Eric was breathing hard, his face noticeably flushed from heat, but he breathed out and sank down a little.

'Okay...' Eric said, his face unseen – then he brought his head up and just repeated 'Okay...' then smiled sadly, kissed me on the head and went to the other side of the bed.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

For the next couple of nights, I didn't see Eric.

Maybe he was upset about the rejection? Of course he was... I was always doing this – hurting him.

But what else could I do? If I didn't want it, I didn't want it – I couldn't rightly force myself into it just because he wanted it... could I? Maybe I should've done...

I began to pace... and pace... and pace. Occasionally I stopped and touched the bed, wondering when I would next see him, and for the second time that I could remember:

I found myself wondering if this is how it felt to love someone.

It was becoming late afternoon and I decided to get dressed and go outside and for the first time since we got here actually _enjoy_ Venice.

The colours in the sky were like a rainbow and it was so beautiful that for a while I stopped to watch the sun set and I didn't even realise the time passing. When the darkness has set in, the entirety of Venice lights up and it seems as though the place is livelier at night.

As I walked, I listened to the children laughing and running about and all the festivities happening at night. On occasion, I did see some other vamps, but none that I had seen at the hotel and – strangely enough – they were the happiest vamps I'd seen. Whereas most vamps are sullen and sexy and seem to just hate... being here, these ones were getting in on the activities – being like real people. But the ones that _really_ caught my eye, were the couples.

They were vampires, of course, but they acted like happy – in love – couples, holding onto each other and laughing (fangs out of course) and it was so... lovely.

It was then that I tried to imagine me and Eric like that – which wasn't hard to do – although it was difficult to try and imagine anything other than the sex. The only problem is that when I tried to imagine the sex – it wasn't exactly gentle like I wanted it to be.

I sat down on a small bench between two pink rose bushes in a quiet little park. I leant back to look up at the full moon and appearing stars, but then Fireworks set off and I _had_ to watch them.

I watched as swirls of colour and light fell around and through the night sky, penetrating any doubt of fear for the night and disbanding all the darkness.

'It's lovely, isn't it?' Eric spoke from behind me. Quickly I turned around and before he could say or do anything I was on my knees on the bench, hugging him. I could feel Eric smile and he put his arms around me too.

'I'm so sorry, Eric' I said, nestling my head into him. Although his heart didn't beat, and logically he wasn't warm – I could _feel_ his warmth. And it was more than just feeling it on my skin like the sun; I could feel it inside me, like warmth in my heart.

'So pitiful' Eric chuckled and then dashed round and sat on the bench beside me.

'Where have you been for the last-'

'I need to talk to you...' Eric smiled lightly, and it was only then that I noticed he was wearing the black suit he wears when he's at Fangtasia. That usually meant business and I knew that it was something important.

'Well, okay, but what do you want to-'

'Not here' he stopped me again, and then he stood up and dashed off. Slowly I stood up and looked up at the sky and the fireworks one more time, before looked off in Eric's direction and dashing off after him.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eric dashed us into the bar downstairs at the Hotel we were staying at, obviously from the silence that I could hear, everyone had gone out.

Eric strode over to an armchair and sat, with his hands still in his pockets.

'Please, sit down, Venus' Eric smiled, and I obeyed. I slowly sat down on a large sofa that was situated in front of his chair, but behind a small glass coffee table.

'Now will you tell me where you've been...?' I questioned, feeling more than a little worried. Why had he brought me here? What could he possibly need to tell me alone so badly that _no-one_ else was here? And where – of all places – had he been the past couple of days (and nights)?

Eric looked away, and I knew by now that he only did this when he was interested in something but didn't want to show it, or... when he lied to me.

'I... lately I have been taking care of some business' At least I knew he started with the truth, because he turned to me when he said that – but then he turned away again to say 'And I will be taking care of it for a little while longer.'

I watched him carefully, not making any movement or sound. I think he may have understood that _I_ understood because he paused for a long time, and then took a deep breath and said 'You cannot try to look for me, and you cannot ask about me. I want you to stay here and enjoy the rest of this "holiday"'

I felt tears gather in my eyes, just _knowing_ that he was lying to me. I mentally shook myself and then stood up. Eric didn't expect that and he looked up at me.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him, and in return he stared at me. I am sure that he could tell I was going to cry because he looked as though he was ready to get up and help.

'Well then,' I sniffed slightly and concealed it by smiling 'I suppose I should go upstairs or something – I wouldn't want to get in the way of your business' I smiled at him, and said none of it sarcastically. I turned around slowly and walked a couple of steps before dashing to our hotel room. I stopped just before entering, with my hand on the knob.

_What was his business?_ I wondered _and why... Why can't I know about it?_

I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. My insides hurt. My outsides hurt.

I hurt.

One hand clutched at my stomach, and the other I used to hit the door. It was soft force at first, but slowly broke into a strong, sobbing whack.

I wasn't worried Eric would come up – _I knew_ he wouldn't – so I just hit the door over and over till my heart was content.

After I had finished that, I fell to silent mode. Of course, I was still sobbing, but now I was lying on my bed questioning _myself_.

_Why would he lie to you? He wouldn't commit suicide would he? That wouldn't be your fault, would it? How would you cope without him? Why do you feel like this? What is this feeling? Do you... love Eric?_

_**Do you love Eric? Do you really love him...?**_

Then, I had to stop because my head stopped on that question. Did I love Eric? Is that why this hurt me so badly?

I just didn't know anymore. I wished I did more than anything, but I had _never ever_ felt like this before so I couldn't tell.

For a couple of days, my room was silent. I didn't turn on the TV or get up and dressed, or drink True Blood, or even listen to what was happening outside. All I _could_ do, was to think about Eric, and why he couldn't just tell me what was going on, and to think about how _I_ had caused all this.

I didn't think I could ever wake up from this, I imagined what would've happened if I would've let our passion escalate a few nights before, if maybe that was why he felt he couldn't tell me. Or maybe he had gotten a Fang-Banger to have sex with because I wouldn't let him do it to me and now he had gotten bored of me and had gone onto her instead.

Was I frigid?

No, no, I knew I couldn't be because I liked to imagine things with me and Eric and wonder what a thrill it would be to have him like that.

Maybe I just wasn't interesting anymore? Maybe Eric was sick of me... but...

And the crying started again.

I don't actually know when I started to do things again, it can't have been that long after because nothing hits anyone that hard unless they're insane.

The first thing I started doing was the washing – which was really nothing at all practically (but i did it slowly to try and take my mind off things).

And why did I care so much anyway? I mean, Eric had told me he loved me already but it wasn't like we were _together_ or anything, was it?

It would be good for him if he got over me, and I would have to live with it. For the millionth time recently, my tears started again. But this time, they were slow and I didn't sob or make lots of noise, I just... let them fall.

After that, I tried watching TV.

That was _the hardest_ thing I had probably ever done in my life. There was nothing on at all, but I kept forcing myself to watch so that I wouldn't turn it off and be left with even a moment to think about Eric. I felt so torn, but it made no sense that I couldn't get my mind off it.

The last thing I tried was sleep.

As the one and only successful way to try and get my mind off Eric – it was the easiest way possible, and as soon as I began trying this method, I fell asleep instantly.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When I did finally decide to go outside of my hotel room, I opened the door only to see a knocking Chow. He looked a little surprised that I opened the door just before his knuckle touched the wood, but all the same he was happy to see me.

'Hello, Venus. It's been a few days since I last saw you.' Chow smiled

'Hey, Chow...' I pasted a smile on my face, and Chow noticed the sudden difference.

'Is there something wrong?' Chow said, looking around the room 'Have you even been out since we got here?'

I flinched with that, but I smiled anyway – I had gone out one time (Hehe)

'Of course I've been out!' I smiled, a little more truthfully. It felt good to smile – but then I had to ask the inevitable.

'Have you seen Eric recently?' I asked, but scarily enough, Chow flinched.

'I... Yes, I have. He's just a bit busy, that's all. He's got a lot of paperwork and sheets he still needs to fill out for Fangtasia' Chow smiled.

Now why did _everyone_ have to lie to me? Why couldn't I know? I was sure now that it was someone else, and I just couldn't try and hold in my feelings anymore. But with so many questions in my head, they all came out in a sobbing, breathless heap.

'Why can't you tell me where he really is? I mean the guy says he loves me all the time and drops hints and then suddenly he won't even tell me some small little thing – and now I think that's he's with someone else-' I put the back of my hand to my face and began to let my breaths out in short little sobs, making me sound crazed – I then quickly threw out my other hand and started crying.

'-And this is driving me crazy, because I don't know how I feel about him and I'm starting to think things and I-' I started to slow down and realise what I was saying '-and I miss him so much-' the hand I had thrown out had now reversed inward and was gripping my stomach '-and I think that I might... I know that I-' my eyes moved up to Chow and I stared at him as though I was telling _myself_ what I was about to say.

'I love him.' I said, with no hint of shakiness or hesitance or anything that would make me think otherwise.

I love Eric Northman. I _love_ him. And I finally understood why I had felt so torn for so long, I finally knew how I felt and what was going on in my head. I felt so relieved, but at the same time – I felt regret.

Slowly I sank to the floor, crumbling in on myself and starting to sob softly. Chow stepped over to me and kneeled beside me, putting an arm round me.

For the first time since this had all started, I realised the amount of emotion I felt had brought out my fangs each and every time I had cried like this.

'It's okay, Venus' Chow smiled 'He is... really away on business'

'S-stop lying to me...' I whispered 'why do you lie to me...?' I sniffed. I turned to chow to looked up at him, allowing the tears to drip down my face and land on my clothes.

'Can't you see how I am about this?' I let my head sink down again, my body falling limp with exhaustion – I merely let myself go to the floor.

'Venus, please...' Chow said slowly 'Victoria,' he spoke softly. Even though to other people Chow was cruel and didn't care, when you got to know him (if you were a vamp that was) he was kind.

Slowly I felt Chow's hand move from my back. I felt him stiffen a little and let out a slow sigh.

Chow cleared his throat a little and then to my great surprise said 'Alright, I'll tell you where Eric is.'

Suddenly, my sobs became less urgent. I sat up and looked at Chow with wide eyes.

'You... you know where he is?' I said 'You actually know where he is...?'

'Yes, but you won't that happy when you find out' Chow said, smiling apologetically to me.

'Well, where is he?' I said, then wiped my nose with a tissue I had ready in my pocket

'He...' Chow paused a little 'He went back to Bon Temps, without you...'


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

What?

I stared across at Chow but I couldn't keep his gaze and he looked down at the floor.

'I apologize for not telling you sooner, it's just that Eric said that I should tell you on pain of death – and Eric seemed quite serious...' Chow smiled with the faintest hint of a joke, but I stayed silent.

He had gone back to Bon Temps... without me? I could tell that for the moment that was a really dangerous place, and he had gone back there alone?

'I have to go back too' I said, completely tonelessly

'What?' Chow said, suddenly staring at me.

I doubted Chow would understand this, any of it, but something was _telling_ me to go. Something was _pushing _me to do this.

'Chow, it's not safe for him to go alone – and – I got Bon Temps into it this time, so...' I paused, just to be sure I was sure about this 'So, I'll be the one to set everything straight again...'

And for some things... just set them right the first time.

I knew something had been happening, but for Eric to already get that far away – and for me not to even notice... it was insane.

I couldn't believe what Eric was doing, and for the first time in my life I was absolutely sure of what I would do. I was going to give myself up, and confess.

I dashed to the airport, as I didn't want to endanger anyone by making them come back with me – and also, the airport wasn't _that_ far away. It was cold outside and I was shivering so much I was sure that it wasn't just the cold. I was truly and utterly frightened. It petrified my very soul to think that when I got there Eric could be hurt or maybe worse – he could have reached his second death.

What would I do if that happened and I never got to tell him? These were the exact same thoughts going through my head before, when I thought _I_ would die, but this time – if _he_ died – then it would be ever so worse.

As I boarded, with nothing except from the clothes on my back _again_, I began to wonder what I would do if that did happen and I began to think through my game plan.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The light of early morning Bon Temps was eerie.

There were clothes strewn everywhere, shop doors open, street lights that blinked because they were broken. I looked around, feeling shaky again – but not cold. This was the fear again, it oozed from my very being and all I could feel was painful feelings making me want to turn and run. To _flit_ until I was safe and away from here, but I knew I couldn't do that.

I closed my eyes and tried to _feel_ with my mind.

I couldn't hear minds quite so clearly anymore, it wasn't like it had left me completely just like at a snail-like pace it was fading from me. I supposed I must have some other Vampire power, one that wasn't fading on me.

_C'mon Eric_, I thought, _I need to know where you are_. And just then it was like a light came on in my head – Eric could hear possibly better than any other Vampire, as he was from the age of Vikings and was therefore very old.

'Hey! Here I am Bon Temps! Come and get-'And a hand was over my mouth.

Before I even noticed who it was or even decided that there _was actually_ a hand on my mouth, I was in a dark hotel room – shielded from all light.

'What are _you_ doing here?' Pam's cool voice spoke 'You know Eric will _kill_ _you_ if he finds out that you've come to Bon Temps, right?'

Pam removed her hand from my mouth and strode over to a small single bed to sit on its edge.

'Pam, wow I never thought I would be this happy to see you' I smiled

'Why thank you' Pam said, un-amused.

'Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like-'

'Doesn't matter, you've said your part...' Pam had crossed her legs and was looking away from me, a little boredly.

'Now,' Pam said abruptly 'Would you mind telling me why exactly you're here and exactly _how_ you knew we had left?'

I looked at Pam and straightened myself. If I gave away any sign of anything then I didn't know what would happen to Chow.

Eric was serious about just about everything when it came to me it seemed.

'Well, I-'

'It was Chow, wasn't it?' Pam interrupted before I even had a chance to mess things up.

'No it wasn't' I said, blushing only slightly 'And even if it was, why would it matter'

Pam laughed – actually laughed – and then smiled her usual smile at me 'You're covering up for him because Eric said he would kill him – aren't you?'

'I- No! Why would I? Eric wouldn't be serious about that!' Would he? Obviously there was no point in covering up for him or myself anymore – Pam was definitely not an idiot.

'Well,' Pam smiled, shrugging a little and letting her gaze wonder around the room 'It's a good choice. Eric was definitely serious about that' Pam chuckled.

I stepped further into the room, quickly making my comfort zone the wall.

'So where is Eric?' I glanced over to a door leading to what I guessed was a bathroom

'Ah, Eric's below' Pam stomped a little to show '– told me to stay up for at least an hour after to make sure no-one broke in and...' Pam looked down at her wrist, then she was suddenly in front of me 'Oh look,' her grin faded 'times up.'

Pam turned on her heels and strode towards the door that I had seen a moment before.

'Please try to keep yourself inside _and_ quiet. We wouldn't want those... _humans_ to know you're here, would we?' Pam turned and looked at me before opening the door and stepping inside.

So now what would I do...? I didn't want to go intrude on Eric – he would be asleep by now – but that's what I usually did now during daytime.

_Slept with Eric._ Even saying that in my head sounded a little... sexual.

I pushed off the wall and sat on the bad where Pam had not a moment before. I lay down on the bed and sighed out deeply.

Now that I was here, I realised I really hadn't got a game plan. Every time I had run through it, it was always_:_

_Get on a plane, ride back to Bon temps, Get to Bon temps, See... Eric, Tell him how I felt, leave with him in the night, escape to anywhere away from here... be alone with him... kiss him... let him kiss me... and then..._

I blushed just thinking about how far my mind had gotten for one and for two, how far it had gotten without a backup plan. Another thought of mine was how selfish I had been in my plans.

Bon Temps was my home, and I was just gonna _leave_? Save myself and no-one else that I loved.

I heard a bang on the wall to the room which Pam had just entered; it was so hard that some dust fell down from the ceiling. Quickly, I was on my feet in front of the door with my hand on the knob.

'Pam...?' I questioned, turning the knob slowly, then suddenly a hand was on the other side – preventing me from opening it.

'What?' Pam said grumpily from the other side of the wall

'Is everything, I mean – there was a bang and I-'

'Yes' Pam sighed angrily, I then heard some movement – stepping back and such – and then 'Yes, Venus, everything is fine'

'Oh... okay' I said, smiling to no-one.

I wondered what had just happened in there, I also wondered if I would ever find out – but doubted that very much.

Pam was always in such a bad mood I doubted I would ever hear any kind of... anything problematic or strange from her.

I collapsed back down onto the bed, feeling suddenly exhausted and empty. I had come to Bon Temps, and yet I still hadn't seen Eric.

_I want to see him_, I thought,_ I really want to see his face._

I started to blush and turned over on my side. Loving someone wasn't embarrassing, was it? Of course not, especially when he loved me back.

I couldn't wait to see him that night, and my heart was pounding so hard I didn't even know how I could calm it down.

_Eric... Eric... Eric..._

And just like that I drifted into sleep.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When I awoke, it was _not _to what I expected.

A loud banging was coming from outside, then I heard movements – people stepping around – then my head cleared and I could hear music and smell things that I wished I couldn't.

Jeering was coming from outside too and loud outbursts of swearing and laughing. What exactly was going on? I moved up the bed with vamp speed, bringing my legs up into an embrace. With absolutely no sound at all – and stopping breathing (I didn't _need_ too, but I liked it for mainstreaming) – I began to listen to what was going on.

There was obviously some kind of party going on outside... or ritual.

'My brethren,' A loud high voice said over the noise, and suddenly the music was off 'Although we have no supernatural sacrifice, our god _still _needs _small_ sacrifices till we can find her!'

The crowd went wild and then suddenly out of all the commotion I could pick out a spotlighted laughter, someone they had all focused on and had now gone quiet for. The voice moved, as if she was walking around – perhaps dancing or making some kind of obvious movement.

'Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus ' The loud voice spoke and everyone else began to mimic her.

I quickly moved to a window and crouched on the floor, opening the bottom of the curtain the tiniest bit so that I could pop one eye to see what was going on.

There was a woman, in her 20's and who had ebony hair but fair skin. The woman was dancing very passionately around people and weaving through the crowd, laughing and tipping through all of it.

She made her way over to a tall, dark woman who was stood on a makeshift-platform cardboard box.

The crowd watched and with giggly excitement got louder and louder, 'Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus '

'Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus!'

'Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus!'

The black haired girl stopped in front of the dark woman and giggled up at her.

'Hello, my child' The dark woman smiled, then leant down and gave the girl a _very_ open mouthed kiss, 'Prepare to meet the Horned God.'

She held up her hand and as she went to slap the girl, it turned to a 3 fingered claw. The girl, of course, fell to the floor bleeding and the dark woman just licked her hand.

Possibly as quick as vampire speed – maybe quicker – she was down on the girl, opening her stomach with her claws and drinking from her insides.

The crowd erupted into laughter and sexual activity all chanting 'Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus – Julissa! '

Suddenly I just dropped the curtain, partly because of what i had just witnessed – but also because of the fact that _that_ was _Julissa_.

This was the person who wanted to kill me? I mean Maenad sounded _a little _intimidating - but _claws_? _Eating human flesh and drinking human blood?_ Well... I was fucked.

But... what would she _do_ to me was what I was scared of. I didn't want to kiss her – even on normal circumstances I wouldn't want to.

I could still hear the screaming and laughter out the window, some other noises really scared me – but it all faded. If I didn't give myself up, the whole Renard Parish would die, but if I did give myself up – I would die.

What was I gonna do?

I slowly turned around and opened the curtain a tiny bit again, making sure to get a definite look at Julissa.

As I said before, she was very tall and dark – which obviously meant she had dark skin and dark hair. Her hair was black and long enough to touch her waist, but it wasn't straight – and her skin was _very_ dark, almost so that if it got any darker it would be black – almost.

She was wearing an olive green night dress with long black skinny jeans, well, I say long – but they were so ripped I couldn't tell how long they had originally been, and her shirt looked as though it had been neon at first but had been so dirtied with soil and... Blood that it had changed completely.

She wasn't _dancing_ per say, it was more like... her body _waved_ as she lowered and raised herself slowly to a personal rhythm. The thing that I found most strange was that she was blurry.

Not like eyesight blurry, but as if her whole body wavered.

Quickly I shut the curtain and moved away from it, feeling it unsafe to be there. I got up and went back to my huddled position at the bedpost of the bed, listening to the sounds outside as the crazy bug eyes and their murderous leader did dirties with each other.

Of course that sounded perverted, I knew that – but what else could I do? It sickened me from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes but it was better than going outside without seeing Eric or going back to sleep again. Being asleep just made me feel... unprotected.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

'Hello?' I whispered in the dark 'Is anyone here?'

I tried to look around but I couldn't see anything, everything was just black.

From behind me I heard the sound of vamp speed, but, when I tried to turn around I was held in place from my jaw.

'Just keep quiet' Eric's voice spoke, but it didn't sound like a warning. He smiled it, and as I started to wonder what was going on a hand moved round and began to knead my breast. I stiffened and tried to struggle.

'Eric, stop...' I said 'Eric!'

But the voice changed as it spoke the next words. It moved between Eric's voice and a woman's who seemed so familiar. As it spoke these words, I realised with the worst terror in my life who it was speaking.

'Everything's gonna be alright, little sacrifice' quietly in the back ground I heard louder and louder that chant;

'Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus'

Over and over in my head, but I was more worried about the woman. Slowly a dim light twitched on, blinking from over-use – but I wished that light had never of come on.

On the floor was _blood_, slowly creating a pool around _Eric's_ body. I looked down at his open eyes and began to breathe heavier, not believing what I was seeing. I screamed, tears streaming from my eyes at the massive gash across his chest. It was her; she had killed Eric and eaten his heart – just like the girl from before.

I broke into sobs, shaking my head and pushing backward on the floor with my feet, suddenly finding standing the most difficult thing in the world.

'No, no, no' I said while I shook, with my whole body, but the woman behind me tightened her hand on my jaw. This sent me into sudden stiffening – I couldn't even move anymore.

I just stood and shook, the tears drenching my clothes and face. The woman put her head right up to my neck and licked it, and suddenly I was twitching too.

'Don't worry; you can join him soon too.' She smiled.

Her hand slowly grew to the three fingered claw I had seen earlier, and it send fear to my very soul – and yet, I still couldn't bring myself to look from Eric.

'Eric' I whispered, the sob stealing my breath. Her hand raised from my jaw, releasing my head – but I still didn't move.

'Eric!' I shouted, and like that her hand hit my face and everything went black again.

And then I woke up.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I sat up instantly in bed, a cold sweat beading on my face and running down it. I was shaking so bad I didn't know if I would ever stop.

The room was pitch black, just like my dream, and I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly arms slid around me, holding my arms down and solidifying just beneath my chest. My breath became raspy and quick, not finding a quick enough way in or out. I screamed and began to struggle, tears starting in my eyes.

'Not again – no!' I shrieked, and a hand slid up and covered my mouth.

'Shush' Eric said behind me. Eric? I glanced at the window and sure enough it was dark outside, but I couldn't be sure till I saw him after my dream.

His hands slid off me and then the light was on. I turned as quickly as I could and just stared at him.

Even though it had been a dream, the last time I had seen him he was dead, and it had been _so_ real.

'Eric...' I stared at him and he seemed just as shocked to see me – but here he was, alive.

'Eric' I fell forward on the bed, clinging to him and inhaling his scent. I was just enjoying him being there, and his presence after such a long time was almost overwhelming.

And totally unsurprisingly, Eric was doing the exact same thing. His fangs had extended and he was fumbling to pull me closer to him, occasionally whispering my name.

Slowly we pulled away from each other, but not very far.

'Eric I-'

'Why are you here?' He said a smile slight on his face. I looked down a little bit, just thinking how I had been before now.

Everything had worried me, and coming back to Bon Temps felt like keeping a sleeping lion _pack_ in the butt.

'I came here because...' I looked at the bottom of Eric's neck and blushed deeply 'I came because I...'

'Oh, please. Little half human half vampire can't spit out her little words?' I turned my head and Pam was stood in the bathroom doorway. Eric turned his head and shot a glance at Pam that I couldn't quite see, but I guessed it wasn't very friendly.

'Oh, I apologize Eric' Pam said sarcastically 'I don't do well being trapped in small places'

'Well then,' Eric stood up and went to the window, moving a curtain slightly 'Go and scan the perimeter – we don't want to get found out, do we?'

Pam sighed, and then _slowly_ went towards the door. Once she had closed it, Eric turned sharply back to me.

'Now tell me your reason 'He smiled, leaning closer to me. I looked up at Eric and just the look on his face made my heart beat so fast that my hand came up to my chest.

Eric, in reflex, took my hand in his. Then, catching me by slight surprise, he put his other arm around my waist and pulled me toward him.

Eric was sweet, but I still knew that he had urges. His head was going round and round in lustful cycles – not scary lust, but he wanted things he knew he couldn't have. But... I knew that I sort of wanted them too.

I looked away and then looked back up at him, my cheeks red and an apologetic look on my face.

'We're not going to...' I shook my head 'I'm not ready yet'

'I know...' Eric smiled. Eric ducked his head and began to kiss my neck, his fangs shot out and suddenly it was getting more passionate. I knew Eric wouldn't even try sex, because of what had happened before, but he was going to go as far as he could with bases.

He pushed me down onto the bed gently; one hand holding one of my wrists and the other had slid down to my underwear. Eric kissed me on the lips, and then went back to my neck.

Although I knew it was pointless, I pushed on his chin gently. I wasn't trying very hard – because I didn't want him to stop. Every fibre of my being felt exhilaration from him touching me and kissing me; my whole body was on fire just for him.

'Eric,' my voice came out quiet and raspy 'I needed to see you' I looked at him and he suddenly stopped what he was doing. His hands came to my face and he cupped it with them, putting his lips to mine and kissing me for as long as he could.

One of his hands moved back down to my underwear and he continued to kiss me, open mouth and _with_ tongues. I threw my arms up and behind his neck, as I reached my own completion I gasped and my fangs shot out. The one hand left cupping my face moved down and stroked them lightly, Eric then quickly continued to kiss me.

Eric put his arms behind me as well, and as he sat up on the edge of the bed he pulled me up to wrap my legs around him and sit on his lap. I pulled away from his lips after a few minutes and put my head on his shoulder.

'I don't want to lead you on anymore, Eric' I spoke slowly, making sure this was what I wanted to do. I raised my head and looked into his eyes.

'No more lies...' I looked away, then back again 'No more-'

Pam walked through the door.

'Well, this is cozy' She smiled to us both, and I tried to get up off of Eric. He held firmly to me, and I knew we had unfinished business here.

'What's your report from outside?' Eric said tonelessly. Pam grimaced, and her arms raised and crossed themselves over her chest.

'What?' Eric's eyes narrowed slightly, his sleek blonde brows arched in a questioning way

'They're everywhere, they know this is the place and they're closing in' Pam looked at me and smiled slightly 'You're a lot of trouble'. I smiled at her a little, but the fear inside me had festered for so long that I just couldn't keep it on my face. I looked at Eric and put my hands on his cheeks, the cold surface feeling strange on my lukewarm fingertips.

Pam sighed, 'I'm going to ground' she uttered and clip-clapped her way into the other room, shutting the door behind her.

Eric's bright blue eyes stared into mine, and if it could've been possible I would've stayed like that forever. But when someone's duty calls, they just can't say no.

'Eric... there were two reasons that I came here' I didn't pull my gaze from his, but I sense of heartache had me wishing I could pull away. Eric's hands were still firmly on my waist, holding me still, but they suddenly clenched a little. I would've flinched if I hadn't of been so tuned into his face.

Eric swallowed slightly, blinking a lot. Slowly he said 'Were those two reasons finding me and telling me you were in love with me?' his voice had obvious uncertainty about it – because he knew that that wasn't it. I smiled and gave a weak giggle.

'Eric, my first reason...' I pulled myself down into him, embracing all of him and sharing my light warmth '... Is that I do love you.'

Eric gently pulled me out of the embrace and kissed me, feelings exploding from their touch and making my heart race like it was just me and him.

'I think I've loved you for a long time...' I smiled, panting as we pulled away. But as Eric came in to steal another kiss, I had to stop him.

'But, my second reason...' I looked away, blood tears forming in my eyes 'Is that I need to go out there... and save my town... _and you._'

Eric stared at me, silence gathering in the little room and fear arising in my heart. I knew he wouldn't let me do it, I knew this could never happen – but I had to try.

So I stood up, and I walked toward the door, my entire body shaking as I tried to keep my cool. But Eric was in front of me, his hands resting on my cheeks, his lips nestling into mine and stealing them over and over – stealing _my heart_ over and over. And I knew the truth was that I had to do it, and I had to do it now. Eric pulled away from me and put his head on mine, red tears starting down his face.

'I can't let you go' He nearly sobbed, his eyes closed, then he looked into my eyes and said angrily 'I won't let you go'

'Eric...' I looked up at him, his eyes bleeding tears and his hands clutching to whatever way they could keep me. I raised my hands and placed them on his wrists.

'Let me go' I whispered. His arms slowly slid to his sides and I tried to move around him, but he grabbed my wrist when we were only an inch apart and spoke slowly 'I command you, as your maker – you are forbid from leaving.'

A pain in my chest almost pulled me toward Eric at that moment, as if there was a barrier between me and the door. Slowly, I stopped myself and turned to Eric.

'You have to let me leave at some point, Eric' I whispered 'When they siege this apartment, you will have to release that order – and at that moment I _will_ give myself up'

Eric stepped closer to me, his blond brows furrowed and his eyes stared right into me.

'Why are you doing this to me?' He spoke through his teeth,

'I'm not doing it to you...' I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, giving my white shirt a big red patch 'I'm doing it _for_ you'

And then, we waited.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Although we knew they were coming – and the stupid bug eyes would obviously be making noises – the wait was silent. Eric was stood pacing, between two windows, checking every now and then to see if they were close by yet.

Eric came to a stop and stood still in between the two windows. He stared at the window in front of him but somehow I could feel that his focus was elsewhere.

'Venus,' Eric began a new command, his tone to me was angry and from the way he spoke it sounded as though he vibrated with it. 'I release your previous order to stay here...'

Eric slowly turned and sat on the bed next to me. His arms, resting on his knees and relaxing into the gap between his legs and his head sinking in on him, he exhaled through his nose.

Although I was now free to do what I wanted instead of staying here, I just couldn't bring myself to leave him. This strong, tough, long-lived, Viking, vampire sheriff, was now a fallen shadow of his former self. The intoxication of my sympathy overwhelmed me and I almost fell towards him to hug him.

Small _human_ tears welled up in my eyes.

'Eric...' I wrapped my arms around him as best I could 'I know that you hate me doing this, but I love you! Please, _please_ don't do this to me – I might as well die right now if you-'

Eric turned himself and grabbed me by my shoulders, his grip so strong I didn't know how I wasn't screaming for him to let go.

'Don't ever say that!' Eric said angrily, bearing his fangs 'No matter what happens I will never let you die – _Never_!'

'Eric...' I whispered, feeling the emotion in his voice fill me with regret. Eric's face slowly relaxed, and he released me and looked down at the floor again. I quickly gathered myself and stood up, I took a few steps and stopped in front of Eric.

'It's dawn...' I spoke slowly, feeling quite tired from crying so much 'You need to go to ground'

'And leave you to run off and meet your death?' Eric blankly, quietly 'Not likely.'

So now I was causing Eric harm. Go figure.

I stepped away a little, making my way around the room and making sure we were light tight – I would not let Eric die because of me.

Then, facing the wall I slowly said, 'Eric, I will _always_ love you' and I went towards the door. I felt Eric tense, his hands clasping each other and tightening their grip.

I placed my hand on the door and opened it, the mellow early morning light falling through the door frame. I wished Eric could go out in the light at that moment, and then it hit me that I was probably never going to see Eric again.

With bloody tears filling my eyes and overflowing down my face, I slowly put my arms out and shouted 'Here I am!'

Suddenly, people came out from bushes and behind trees nearby – all bug-eye-crazies – and swarmed around me. They picked tied rope around my ankles and wrists and then picked me up, cheering as they carried me away.

As I looked back towards the apartment to catch one last glance of Eric before my second and final death, I saw the most heart rending thing I could ever imagine or see ever again.

Eric, no longer sat on the bed had stood and was about to run out of the apartment door into the sun.

I opened my mouth and screamed.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Eric

Before I could even touch the door frame, Pam had pulled me back and shut the door. Outside I could hear Venus screaming my name, I could hear the maenad followers laughing and cheering and it was gut wrenching.

I was on the floor, held up only by my elbows and breathing heavily – showing fang.

'Pam,' I said angrily 'What do you think you were doing?'

'I didn't go to ground because I knew you would do something reckless!' Pam shouted, crossing her arms over her chest 'She will not be dead by night.'

I got up and stepped toward Pam.

'And how' I spat 'would you know that?'

Pam rolled her eyes, 'The maenad's god is not a light god – why the fuck would it want a day sacrifice?'

I stopped and retracted my fangs, looking to the wall. I smashed my hand on a chest of drawers by me and the wood was permanently broken into what can only be described as large splinters.

Pam walked by me, looking at me with slight distaste.

'You are not the all powerful vampire I once knew' Pam said angrily 'You have never been like this over some... filthy _human_' she said the last word as if it left the taste of shit on her tongue.

And I had had about enough.

'She is not a filthy human' I hissed, my temper running high.

Pam's eyes narrowed as she looked at me. Although Pam was much younger than me, she believed she could take me.

'I do not enjoy your new attitude to me.' I spoke through gritted teeth.

Pam's brows faltered slightly, and that was all it took for her to crumble. Pam stepped toward me, her arms falling from her chest and her lips curving downward in a frown.

'Eric,' Pam said carefully 'Why do you care so much for her? The only thing even close to human you have ever cared about since being turned was Sookie – and she's not even human... Venus...'

My anger dropped and I sat back down on the bed.

'I understand that it is hard for you to understand me, for my vampire existence I have found humans laughable – but, Venus intrigues me. She is not exactly human, or vampire for that matter, but...' And I didn't know how to finish. I broke my stare with Pam and looked down at the floor.

A pain in my ears had my hand reaching upward.

'We should go to ground' I said, staring down at my fingertips – now covered in blood.

Pam nodded. 'The bleeds have begun' she stepped into the human bathroom, which we had customised into a ground room as it had no windows.

For a little while, I just sat there and thought about Venus. How long had it been since I had felt like this? Pam was definitely right – I was not the vampire I had once been.

I leant forward and put my hands behind my head.

Venus had changed me... but, I felt almost one with her for it.

I woke to a bright night.

It was a full moon tonight, and there were more stars in the sky than I had ever seen in my human or vampire lifetimes. But I had bigger things to think about.

I got up immediately, and Pam was quickly at my side.

'What's our plan of action?' Pam said, her voice verging on worry – although it was still far from it.

'I have no plan yet, our main focus is to save Venus' I said, speaking the absolute truth. I didn't even know what we were walking into and I wouldn't know until we were right there. We stepped outside and I looked down at Pam, her face was now full of worry.

'Eric,' she began angrily 'we _need_ a battle plan. We _cannot_ run out in front of her and just kill everyone! Besides, didn't Venus say she was trying to save the town? You run out and destroy it and she'll never forgive you.'

'Yes, but what am I supposed to do? Step up to the maenad and ask her to kindly hand over her sacrifice because I'm in love with her? I don't think so.'

Pam stared at me for a minute, her eyes were not exactly wide but she was unblinking and looked intrigued by what I had just said.

'You really do feel for her, don't you?' Pam spoke slowly, as if completely shocked by what she was saying. I raised my head and due north there was smoke rising behind the trees and I was sure that was the ceremony.

'Come' I uttered and then flitted toward the smoke. Sure enough, the smoke was coming from a large fire – well, _fires_ to be exact. Venus was tied down to the floor by pegs and silver chain and was surrounded by fruits and meat and all sorts of things. Her head was dipped down and her hair shadowed her face. Venus and the sacrificial 'buffet' were all inside a ring of small fires that were creating the large cloud of smoke coming from the ritual.

I watched as the maenad and her followers danced around in front, the maenad herself was quite exotic and was dancing round in circles making flowing movements with her arms and hands.

The southern hicks of Bon Temps were dancing less flowingly and I almost chuckled at the thought of them all breaking into a square dance. _Almost. _

But the look on Venus' face pulled me back down to earth. She had raised her head slightly and I could see the blood tears that had covered her face and were still going.

'Venus...' I whispered quietly, my eyes beginning to blaze with anger. She was scared and I could see it on her face, but just as I was about to run out and get her Pam grabbed my arm and pulled back as the maenad began to speak.

'Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus,' she spoke loud and clear and all the faces turned to her 'I have finally found the _perfect_ sacrifice for our horned god, and it lies within this small Half-Vampire child. Though we all know that vampire hearts do not beat, she is so different that I believe _she_ is the key link to our god!'

The crowds of them howled with cheer, throwing their arms up and then turning to whoever was next to them and of the opposite sex and sticking their tongues down each other's throats.

The only person I could look at was Venus, her gaze was so frightened as I watched her pull at the chain around her wrists and ankles and I could hear her screams of frustration and fear.

'Pam,' I said quietly 'Go and get wire cutters and a large, sharp metal pole'

Pam was gone, and I was left to watch Venus in silence. The maenad stepped towards her, lowering herself into a squat and caressing Venus' cheek with her hand.

'Now, my sacrifice,' the Maenad began 'Get ready to meet my god!'

But that was all she got. As she pulled her hand up and it turned to a three fingered claw, I flitted out in front of Venus. I crouched in front of her and hissed at the maenad, showing fang and holding her arms behind me.

'Eric...?' I heard her whisper but everything went slow motion. The maenad began to pull her hand down and I knew by the force of it that it would be likely to kill me.

From behind me I heard Venus begin to whisper, 'No...' as the hand came toward me and somehow I felt her pain. It was sharp in my chest and nearly tore right through me but at that moment I heard her chains snapping, one by one.


	25. Chapter 23

_**Note from Me:**_

_**Sorry if this one (A) Wasn't very good or (B) wasn't long enough, but really I tried my hardest. I was going to try and wire some weres and shifters into this chapter but I thought it would be difficult to go back and change the last chapter as well as this one and try and drag it on more and more – frankly, I thought you might get bored of it xD**_

_**Please send a review and tell me if it was good enough or not!**_

Chapter 23: Eric

Although the past small events had passed so slowly, suddenly everything sped up.  
Pam flitted over and pushed me out of the way, and it would have been to my temperament if I hadn't of seen Venus. It was almost as if at that one moment, something had awakened in her.  
She looked even more powerful than Godric, even with the silver chains burning her skin and she looked like a completely different person.

Venus looked over at me as if she had never seen me before, and yet somewhere in those eyes I saw worry vanish. Venus crouched quickly to the ground, pulling a long metal peg out of it and jumping behind the maenad. As the maenad was caught aback by these sudden events happening, Venus shoved the metal peg straight through her and pulled its heart out through the hole.

The maenad fell to the ground and Venus stood there, heart in hand and stared down at the body pitifully. Her eyes moved up to me and for a moment I considered bowing before her, she looked so much like a Queen. I stared up into her crystal blue eyes and she stared down in to mine, and somehow straight through me.

'Eric..' her voice had taken on a very old accent, one that I only recognised faintly as Old Latin, but I only recognised some words.

'Sit electus. Is vadum concero vobis' Venus spoke as fluently as if it was her mother Tongue.

I found myself unable to pull my eyes away, as she turned and stepped unsteadily toward me – dropping the heart unconsciously - and fell to her knee in front of me. She leant forward, her hand lightly resting on the side of my face and her mouth beside my ear.

'Ego vadum exsisto vigilo, Eric. Servo suus tutus. Lamia.'

And with that, she fell onto me, her hand dropping from my face as she relaxed into slumber.  
As the humans regained control of themselves, I stood and picked Venus up. Though she always seemed to be embarrassed about that, she really was light as a feather. She seemed too tired to fight about it and I smiled down at her. It had been a long time since I had smiled for anything but bloodshed, except for Sookie. But that had been 'nipped at the bud' a long time ago.

'Pam, dispose of the maenad's body...' I said as I began to walk. Pam flitted to me and grabbed my arm, turning me slightly.

'Eric, are you not worried about what just happened even a little?' she said boldly 'Did you just see her?' she made a gesture to Venus 'That was _not normal_, and don't you think this was all kind of...'

'I know' I interrupted 'But look at Venus, she's exhausted and I can hardly question her right now –I doubt she even knows what just happened, let alone remembers it.'

I looked down at Venus, and then shifted her in my arms. 'Pam, clean up this mess.'

Pam grimaced. She crossed her arms over her chest again, and then said 'Must I clear this body up? Can't those pesky human police clear it up for themselves?'

I shot a glance at Pam and then grinned at her, 'It would be fun to watch the torment on their faces as they tried to figure out who and what it was... but it would cause too much trouble'

Pam sighed in a sulky kind of way and then went off to clear up.

I looked down at Venus, her hair moved lightly in the breeze. She seemed so small and weak, and yet the way she had looked and spoken – she seemed so different now.

'You need blood' I spoke quietly, to only her 'Mine to heal, a human's to regain strength.'

Venus opened her eyes slowly, slightly, and looked up at me, pleading with her eyes. I ducked my head down quickly and put my face very close to hers. She flinched a little then blushed deeply, looking up at me shyly.

She put her arms up and around my neck, pulling me down and kissing me. I cannot say that I wasn't surprised, because I was. When she pulled away, she smiled at me and I at her and then she snuggled down against my chest.

'All's well that ends well' I smiled, and began on my way to Fangtasia.


	26. Chapter 24

_**Argh, I'm in a predicament. As the 'Half Dead' Chapters draw longer and longer, I consider Putting them into a second Fanfiction so that it's kinda like Book 1, 2 etc. But I wanted to ask your opinion. D'you guys think it'd be confusing if I put it in a second one? And also, I'd like to ask an opinion on names for it if you guys think it's a good idea – I would need your consent to use it of cours **____** Thanks!**_

Chapter 24

For the first time, in a long, long time, my mind had gone clear.

I wasn't having a nightmare, or a dream, or anything really – more like... darkness speaking. I heard a young, smooth, beautiful voice that I somehow recognised speaking inside my head.

'Venus,' it spoke very slowly 'I can tell that you have chosen him. And I beg of you, listen very closely'

Suddenly _I_ was in my head. I was just floating through the black, but I felt at peace, comfortable – safe.

'When you leave this dream state, questions will be asked that you cannot answer. Only I can answer them.' She spoke clearly, with an obvious yet unrecognisable accent.

'Who are you? And where the heck are you from, your accent is really weird' I spoke, but my mouth didn't move, I just looked around me.

'I can't remember where I am from, but I am fluent in multi languages. A long life leads to many things.'

I smiled suddenly, but I didn't understand why.

'That still doesn't answer my first question... who are you?' I asked, moving my arms about as if I was in water, trying to move.

'You, child, will find that out later. For the moment, remember – make sure to know who your friends are, things are only getting harder from here'

And with that it went black.

I opened my eyes heavily to Eric's back. Though I can't say I wasn't enjoying it, I wasn't half surprised.

The last I could remember, Eric was jumping in front of me to take the maenad's hit – protect me – and then I just...

I didn't remember. I sat on the stairs leading down to the basement where we slept, watching Eric work.

He moved our coffins together, and as they touched he placed his hand on their meeting sides and pulled them off. In a way, it was a kind of makeshift double coffin – like a double bed, only for the dead.

Eric leant forward on the coffins and threw himself into deep thought. I tried to enter his mind, but found myself blocked by a mind wall. Eric had a very strong character – and sometimes that reflected his mind, making his mind near on impossible to read, even for me.

Almost like he felt my mind budging on his, Eric turned and his gaze slowly fell on me. I smiled weakly up at him, feeling like an old bitty in a bed.

'Hey' I smiled, blushing a little at my stupidity.

'Welcome back to us' Eric grinned lopsidedly. He shifted slightly, and thrust his hand into his pocket.

'Feeling... thirsty?' He smiled.

I hugged my knees – probably just to hide my growling stomach, but mainly to hide myself from Eric's eyes. He'd always had eyes on me – y'know before I'd told him – but now he made it more obvious, and I have to be honest that it made me insecure.

Slowly I nodded, and Eric chuckled lightly.

'I suppose I will have to go then...' Eric's smile fell slightly, and I stood up and stepped towards him. I went on my toes and gave him a peck, which he answered by leaning forward for more. I clutched the collar of his shirt and kissed him again.

As I pulled away, I smiled 'I'm glad that I told you...'

Eric pulled his arms around my waist. 'I'm glad as well'

'Do you have to go?' I dropped my smile. Hell, we'd only just been re-united _and_ released from any worry that it could end soon.

'If you do not feed...' Eric began, and then drifted off into silence.

'If I don't feed, what? What'll happen?' I questioned. Eric shook his head, shaking off the whole back and forth of this particular conversation.

I dropped from my tip toes and put my head on Eric's chest.

For a while we just stood there silently. Life felt weird normal. After a little while, Eric ducked and kissed my head, caressing my hair a little and then he was gone.

Sometimes I forgot that Eric was a vampire. I had seen so many _weird_, _detestable_ vamps since I'd been changed that it really just seemed like me and him were normal. But we would never be normal, and we would never be safe. For a moment – just a moment – I had this itching feeling inside of me, that told me things were _far_ from over.

I went over to the wall and sat down, putting my head to my knees and listening to the world around me. Upstairs I could hear Eric talking to someone, and after a minute or two I knew who it was. Before I could even get up Chow was in front of me.

'Chow!' I beamed, jumping up and hugging him.

'I see it worked out' Chow smiled over my shoulder. I pulled away enthusiastically and grinned, 'It most certainly did'


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Eric

As I stopped outside the building, I made sure to straighten my clothing and be ready to see her majesty.

I stepped forward and even before I had taken a first step, every vampire guard's eye was on me. I briskly made my way to the door, where a tall, strong built vampire stopped me. He stared at me, but I could tell he was focused on something else – Sophie-Anne's psychic communication with her children, no doubt.

'Eric Northman,' the large man spoke in a husky, deep voice 'the Queen will see you'

I nodded to the vampire and stepped in. Looking around, the building didn't look much different from the last time I had been here.

It was designed to look like a beach on the inside – well, some kind of beach-close villa of some sort. The Queen strode in and I bowed deeply.

Sophie-Anne stepped in front of me and put a hand out for me to kiss.

'Your Majesty...' I smiled and kissed her hand as she wished

'Eric Northman, such a long time since I've seen you' she beamed 'I hear of you changing a strange little thing. Apparently it didn't go as planned?'

_Strange little thing_, I held tight to my anger as this was the Queen and any attempt at even upsetting her could get you killed on the spot.

'Well, no. She is the reason I am here-'

'Oh...' Sophie-Anne interrupted 'Is she causing problems?'

'No' I said frankly 'I am in need of-'

'Tell me, how did she go wrong?' the Queen interrupted again. For a second time, I had to hold my temper. I felt rage burn in me just simply because I was asking her a favour – but this was the only place I knew of to get a willing donor at this time of night, with the maenad messing up the flow of willing customers to Fangtasia. I especially didn't want to be here because it always led to an _indeclinable_ favour, _and_ Sophie-Anne spoke as though Venus was some kind of... experiment, gone wrong!

'I am not quite sure, your majesty. She is not... Human, but then, not _exactly_ vampire either' I smiled a little at the thought of Venus. 'Now, your majesty I am in need of a favour'

Sophie-Anne looked at me as she sat down in a beach chair. Her smile looked bloodthirsty and powerful, obviously because she knew this put me in a "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" position.

Of course, being the Queen meant she could already do as she wished, but a favour meant she had more power over me and could do anything _without my consent_.

'Well, what is it you need, Eric Northman?' she smiled mischievously.

'I would like to borrow a blood donor' I knew this would call for a very large favour, but I held back the urge to leave. _This is for Venus_, I told myself.

I could have gone anywhere, even picked a random human and glamoured them – but I knew Venus would disapprove and therefore – ignorantly – would not drink from them. I sighed. Why couldn't she just be easy?

A tall slim vampire stepped in and the Queen said evenly 'Send them in.'

Then, in came a line of human donors.

Of what I saw, they were all different, male and female, Caucasian, Black, White. I looked at their bite marks and my fangs came out, making them smile from cheek to cheek.

'Perhaps you would like to try some? Sample them, if you will' The Queen smiled as she pointed to one. Immediately the man came over, a short white male wearing only a short pair of swimming trunks. He had black hair and green eyes and when he knelt in front of Sophie Anne; she quickly punctured his neck and began to drink.

I swallowed, holding back the urge to drink from a human – I needed to get back to Venus after all and I would be here a longer if I drank.

'I think I shall just take that one' I said, pointing to a young brunette boy, with grey eyes who was wearing a polo shirt and shorts. The boy looked up at me, not really smiling but looking a bit anxious.

I flitted over to him.

'Shall we go?' I smiled lightly, which made him flinch at seeing my fangs.

'U-Um,' the boy said 'I would rather someone like... her majesty was to feed on me'

'Well, that's perfect, the one feeding on you is not me' I dropped my smile and lowered my head to him 'and I would appreciate if you could be more courteous of someone _one thousand_ years your senior.'

The boy seemed to gulp deeply.

'Oh, don't mind him, I only picked him up the other night' the Queen smiled from behind me 'you can glamour him if need be'

'What?' The boy jumped 'No!'

I looked into his eyes, and suddenly all the fidgeting and fear and fight left him.

'You are to come with me to Shreveport, where you shall let a pretty vampire drink from you and then you will go and get a taxi and come back here, is this understood?' I said calmly, slowly, allowing him to understand.

'Yes...' he spoke, dazed.

'I'm glad we have an understanding' I smiled, 'Now...'

I grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him over my shoulder. I could've gone anywhere to get the donor – anywhere but here. But when I imagined Venus' smiling face, I cooled my anger, and set off back for Fangtasia.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I smiled at Chow. I couldn't believe how good it felt to relax.

I was among friends now, with no enemies approaching and no dormant danger for me to worry over. Everything was just perfect.

'So,' Chow said, a devious grin forming on his face 'Have you two...'

I looked up at him slowly, as my brows drew together.

'What do you mean? Have we what?' I questioned.

'Well,' Chow leant forward in his seated position 'It seems that Eric has a reputation for sleeping with his... creations'

'You mean... the vampires he makes? Yeah?' I began to get a little fidgety.

'Well, yes' Chow raised a brow 'Pam and I believe that Eric was waiting for you, seeing as he seems to have these feelings for you – but now that you both have confessed...' Chow made a "Do you get my drift" gesture with his hand, moving it in a circular motion.

'Would it really happen so quickly?' I was surprised to say the least.

'It has been at least 24 hours, hasn't it?' Chow remarked.

I'd never thought of it like that before. I did get big lust for Eric I guess, but even now, I was a little worried he might casually throw me aside once he was done with me. I suppose I would have to lose my virginity someday, to someone – better him than some creep.

I was shocked _with myself_ now.

_You're being too hasty! _I told myself on one side, but on the other I just said, _Quit being such a baby about this – man-up and lose it. Everyone does it!_

This really was like an Angel/Devil on your shoulder thing.

I looked at Chow again.

'D'you think I should just, well, jump in?' I asked, blushing slightly.

'I highly doubt after all of this _waiting_ that Eric will be gentle. According to Pam, he used to be an animal, _without_ the patience. Now that he's held it back, it'll probably be rougher than ever...' Chow smiled apologetically.

'Well, I'm scared' I said honestly, because I really was 'but, I love Eric. I can't think of anyone better'

Chow grinned at me.

'I think you're starting to talk like a vampire – perhaps soon you'll accept company upstairs' Chow chuckled.

'I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon. Fang-bangers scare me' I giggled 'I don't understand how you all can put up with them.'

As I said that, we both heard the door upstairs open. I jumped a little – when a girl's been through what I've been through, she doesn't like sudden noises. Chow stood quickly and flitted upstairs to check who or what it was.

'Venus' Eric said 'It is almost dawn, come up so you may drink'

I smiled a lot when I heard Eric's voice. It was so smooth and sexy, that- Wow, I really was talking like a vamp now. Who am I kidding? Eric's voice would make any girl shiver – it awakens that lusty woman inside of you – if any of you have seen Eric, boy you know what I'm talking about.

I quickly flitted upstairs, to find that Eric had sat a young man in a chair for me. He smiled at me when I looked at him, and then swooped his hand down at the boy.

'Dinner is served' He smiled.

The boy was young, around 20? Maybe younger. He was a brunette boy, with grey eyes and he was wearing a neat white polo shirt and some shorts.

The boy looked up at me in awe. He looked as if his entire life he could see no colour and suddenly he could.

He made a small breathy laugh and smile at me.

'Hello there...' I smiled at him. Without my say so, my 'power' lurched forward and latched onto his thoughts. His whole mind was like a faulty radio, it had static and then played little bits of music and then went back to static. I recognised this, as a glamoured brain.

Slowly I raised my head, from looking at the boy to looking at Eric. He smiled at me, and then his smile began to fade.

'What is it?' He said, looking from me to the boy and then back again.

'Eric...' I stared at him for a moment 'you didn't glamour him, did you?'

'I...' Eric paused, and then continued 'I had to, you need to feed and he wouldn't co-operate – but he was already a donor, he just thought I was homosexual...'

I burst out with laughter. Eric smiled again.

'He thought you were...' I stifled my laughter for a moment 'God, Eric, what signals d'you give off?'

'I don't know' He grinned.

Once I had stopped my laughter, I came round the table and knelt beside the boy.

'Hey...' I spoke gently

'Hi...' he said as he turned his head, and then I caught his gaze. I hadn't known what Glamouring was, until I'd done it that time to those two bozos at that abandoned building – Flip and Newman.

'You are going to remember what happened from when Eric glamoured you, to this moment in time here. Everything is fine, so don't be scared, I just need you to be normal'

I broke eye contact so that he could follow my order. Suddenly, he blunk and it was like he had just woken up and into his worst nightmare.

The boy began to breath really heavily, his eyes jumping all over the place. I had told him to be calm, but apparently it was weird suddenly being in one place that you'd never been, from one that you knew very well. His gaze caught Eric.

'You bastard!' Obviously I should've told him not to be angry 'I told you I didn't want to be glamoured!'

'And I told you to be wary of our _thousand year_ gap' Eric snapped.

The boy swallowed deeply, and looked down – noticing me.

'Who're you?' He questioned 'Are you the vamp he was talking about?'

I nodded

'Well, just do it quickly' He turned his head to show his neck.

I looked up at it, and then said slowly, 'Actually, could I do it somewhere more... concealed?'

The boy stared at me.

'You're serious?' He said, flabbergasted.

I nodded. Was it really that weird to take the human into concideration.

'How's about I do it here?' I pointed to his shoulder area, where you get a jab.

'Um...' The boy raised a brow 'Sure...?'

He pulled his sleeve up as I looked to Eric.

'How much do I need?' I sure as hell didn't know.

'Don't drain him, but take as much as you feel you need. The blood should stop you feeling so exhausted – but don't keep going when you feel refreshed' Eric smiled.

'Okay...' I looked at the area. Slowly I opened my mouth, and popped my fangs out. It seemed really sick that I was gonna do this, and I hesitated to put my mouth to his arm.

I gently – as gently as you can – put pressure on my fangs and then it was coming into my mouth. Blood oozed from my puncture marks, like water comes through a sieve.

The blood tasted strange – different than it ever did in my human lifetime. It tasted sweet, like melted marshmallows and yet it seemed savoury.

It actually tasted really, really good and it _was_ starting to make me feel more refreshed. I looked up at the guy and he was moaning, but he was starting to look weak, so I pulled my fangs out. I have to admit, I licked my lips a little.

Both me and him were breathing heavily now, and l licked the wound to make sure it sealed nicely. I looked up at Eric again.

Eric was stood where he had been before, but he was staring at me. His eyes weren't wide or anything – I hadn't done anything amazing or different.

'Eric?' I questioned, and suddenly he was back to earth.

'Yes?'

'What happens now?' I said, getting to my feet and offering a hand to the guy in the chair. He looked at it for a moment, then he looked at me, and then he took it.

'I need to get back to the queen. After that I probably need a blood transfusion' He said shakily. I pulled his arm over my shoulder and put my arm around his waist. I wasn't really strong – but I was still vampire.

'I will arrange a car for you' Eric said, but he still seemed to sound a bit out of it as he pulled his phone from his pocket. I don't know what number he called, or who he was talking to – but sure enough after he got off the phone, a few minutes later, a car was outside.

'Private car' Eric smiled, when I raised a brow at him. I helped the guy out to the car, trying my hardest to make it comfortable for him, but when we reached the door he made m let go.

'Before you go, what's your name?' I asked, seeing as I didn't know anything about him and I'd just had his blood.

'Kevin Simmon. And I don't want you all using that to your advantage' He frowned.

I shook my head at him and then he got into the car and shut the door. I watched them drive away, and then I turned and shut the door behind me.


	29. Chapter 27

**This is the last chapter of Half Dead – I hope you enjoyed it!**

**...**

**BUT! Do not fret, because I will be continuing it in the sequel 'Dead Woman Talking'!**

**The first chapter will be up soon, so I can't wait till then! Cx**

Chapter 27

I sighed as I turned away from the door, and suddenly Eric was in front of me.

I jumped and screamed a little, then said loudly, 'You scared me!'

Eric chuckled a little.

'I'm sorry, Venus' He smiled 'Shall we go?'

He held up Fangtasia's keys. 'Go where?' I asked.

'To my house' Eric grinned. I was truly shocked.

I had always thought Eric just lived down in the basement where we stayed every night – but apparently not.

'You have a _house_?' I asked, in a very stupid manner.

'You don't think vampire's own houses?' Eric asked squarely. I blushed a little at what an idiot I was – of course vamps owned houses, they still needed somewhere to stay. If Eric hadn't of been there, I would've smacked my face with my palm.

I followed Eric out to his car, a Corvette, and jumped into the passenger seat. Eric slid in and put the key in to the ignition, and we began our drive to his house.

The drive wasn't too long, as his house was in Shreveport and not too far from the bar. That just made me wonder even more why he hadn't brought me back there.

When we were coming up close to his house (he had told me so) he began to ask me some confusing questions.

'Remember, you said you loved me?' Eric smiled, sending me an occasional glance.

'Yes...' I said, remembering the whole thing all over again. From me coming back, to telling Eric I loved him, to being taken by a Maenad, being tortured by her, and then her death – which I vaguely remembered at all. Huh.

'Was that truth? You would really let me be close to you?' Eric's smile grew a little. Because I was his "creation", he could probably tell how I felt anyway.

'Of course it was the truth. I would never lie about anything like that to you' I smiled.

Eric pulled round and into a driveway, in front of the garage of a house.

He turned to me after a moment, and I looked him straight in the eye.

We stayed like that for moments, just looking at each other.

Suddenly, Eric was in front of me, giving me a light kiss on the cheek. He pulled away slowly, and I put my hands to his face. Then we were both leaning into the kiss, leaving intricate, passionate memories between breaths.

'So this is why you took me home?' I breathed between two kisses.

'There are some things I can do here, that I can't do at the bar' Eric smiled between the next two.

Eric was kind of, melting into me over the gearbox, until he got too close and we very slowly started to move. He jumped back to his original space very quickly, and put down the brake again. I was breathing pretty heavily from the lust I was feeling, and when Eric looked at me we grinned at each other.

Now we got a little childish.

Eric and I jumped out of the Corvette and quick as a flash, we were chasing each other into the house. First we got to the door, where I turned and pretty much made out with Eric while he fumbled with the lock to get his key in, turn it and open the door. Then we ran into the house and he pushed me to the floor on my back in the living room. It didn't hurt, and I began to laugh like I was high when he started to pull his shirt off.

He came down on me, and I giggled a little before kissing him on the nose, and then switching positions so that I could get up. Once I was stood, Eric went onto his elbows as I pulled my shirt off too.

'Where's the bedroom?' I grinned

'Up those stairs,' Eric inclined his head behind him in a backward nod 'If you can get there.'

I laughed – properly instead of giggling.

I made an attempt at a vamp speed run up and dive roll, but Eric caught me by the waist.

'Too slow' He smiled. He brought me down so that I was sat on his stomach, and then I leant forward and kissed him. I ran his hair through my fingers, and then came up and smiled at him.

'Was I really too slow?' I smiled, and then dive rolled off of him again. I got up with great speed and made my way up the stairs, pulling everything off as I went.

I can only guess that Eric followed me, doing the same, because when I was next pushed down it was onto his bed and he was completely nude.

'You're really a lot quicker than I am' I blushed, as I saw his package. I was still in my undies and bra.

'You'll get quicker' He smiled. Gently, he laid his hands on my hips and with minimal effort, he pulled my underwear off in a split second.

Then he was on top of me, ready to enter, and making a meal of the pre-kisses. I had thrown my arms over Eric's back, and Eric had one hand on himself and the other kneading my breast. I gasped _a lot_ between kisses, and although I though it just sounded a little... annoying... it only seemed to ready Eric more. He moaned in response and got closer and closer until...

We both gasped. This was my first time – and I was gonna enjoy it.

Hell, I was enjoying it – except for the fact that apparently when you lose your virginity, you bleed. Well, I had human blood – for a half and half situation. Eric could smell it as he began thrusting, and it seemed to excite him.

His fangs were already out, but he showed them more now, growling and moaning wide-mouthed. I could tell he wanted to drink; he had his mouth so close to my neck at one point I thought he might.

Because I had Eric's blood in my veins – he had made me after all, so we were bonded for life – I could feel his lust and excitement and on top of my own, this only heightened the experience.

As we neared the end of the "experience", Eric bit down on the area between my neck and shoulder. He didn't bite a chunk out, like I had seen him do when he bit himself, but the feeling was so intense that it ended it for us. A stream of pure pleasure surged through me and then I just... relaxed.

I sighed happily, and smiled a little at Eric as he pulled away from my neck.

'Wow' we said simultaneously. Eric's eyes were quite wide, and his perfect blonde brows were arched, making his work-of-art face an amazed one.

I grinned at Eric, suddenly feeling very tired.

'You should drink from me as well,' He smiled, slowly letting his face go back to its usual look 'it will help keep your blood at a neutral level.'

I nodded slightly, and Eric lowered his neck to my head.

Hesitantly, put my mouth close to it and with a quick and decisive movement I pierced his neck with my fangs. I don't think I had ever actually bitten Eric, and this was a really strange experience.

I knew I could stop, but it just felt so right. Like me and Eric were _mixing_ and becoming closer. Slowly I pulled away from the puncture mark, and pretty much as soon as I did it healed.

'Eric...' I said, as he pulled away further and further. Suddenly my hands were on his face, keeping him from moving more.

Eric smiled at me and then took my hands from his face. He stood and came around to the other side of the bed, pulling the sheets up and climbing under them. I slowly did the same, and as I snuggled closer to him, he smiled down at me.

'I will never leave you again, Venus' He smiled.

I felt at peace, but somewhere deep in my heart, I wasn't sure if that was true.

As Eric became dead for the day, a single red tear rolled down my cheek and I fell into a light sleep.


End file.
